Because of You
by PeetaKimHyunJoongLove
Summary: "hey" hey as if were on clear terms. Infurated with him I walk away shocked,mad, how could he just act cool like he didnt do anything to me and Sarah. He grabs my wrist and turns me. "what's wrong ?""Don't touch-" "Daddy ?" Crap she saw Peeta." Sarah let's go" "but mommy i think that's my dad"" Baby let's go" "is she my daughter ?" he yells. "that's none of your business"
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning of You

Chapter 1

Katniss Pov

I suddenly opened my sleepy eyes and noticed an unfamiliar body next to me. I hurriedly scooted away and fell to the floor. "ouch" I say I then notice myself and see im naked. What the fuck ?, i instenctively pull the cover from the bed hard that it wakes the person up. He stands up, rubs his eyes and yawns. He see's himself and notices he's naked and in someone else's room. He gulps and turns to see me I study him.

"Were am I ? Who are you ? And why im I naked ?" he asks clearly confused.

"I really dont know were we are, I think were in my room might not be do. And im Katniss, Katniss Everdeen and you are ? and i really dont know why your naked" I reply.

"oh well im Peeta,Peeta Mellark"

"nice to meet you Peeta" I say. I try to stand up but when I do a huge pain down there begins to form, after just one step i fall onto the floor.

"oww it hurts" I say as I gently rub myself down there, I look at Peeta and see his eyes go wide.

"what ?" I ask confused.

"I think I know what happened last night" he says with a worried look, he then quickly looks down to his crotch.

"fuck !" he yells.

"what Peeta ? your like freaking me out !"

"Katniss i think we-you-know-did it last night'

"did it as in sex ?"

"yeah i think we did, cause look your hurt down there, and were both naked."

"oh" i say clearly shocked.

"Katniss how bad does it hurt ?"

"not alot" I lie.

"Katniss im so sorry if i hadnt gotten drunk at the party this wouldnt have happened" I chuckle.

"Peeta its okay. I was drunk too and plus the pain will go away. But did you know ? have a condom ?"

"mmm"

"mmm what ?"

"Katniss im so sorry but no I didn't im so sorry im so sorry" he says pleading. Im shocked realizing all the things that can happen to me.

"are you okay ?" Peeta says taking me out of my toughts.

"yeah" I say hushed.

"please tell me what's wrong ? I can tell something is wrong" he says. I look down and start crying, Peeta gets off the bed and comes and wraps his arms around. His arms feel safe but as stubborn as I am I push him off. He looks at me startled,confused.

"Katniss please I beg you tell me what's wrong ?"

"DON'T YOU GET IT PEETA I COULD GET AN STD OR WORSE BE PREGNANT !" I yell while sobbing. Peeta scoots closer to and wraps me in a hug and gently strokes my hair. While I cry into his chest.

"it's going to be okay Katniss shush, you don't need to worry about anything I don't have any Std's" he says I look up to see his face.

"well that still leaves the part were I can be pregnant" I say while I sniffle.

"don't worry Katniss if you are i'll be there for you both of you" I say half smiling, he smiles. His smile is the prettiest i've ever seen.

"I think I should get going I really didnt plan on staying anywhere" he says while standing up.

"oh okay" I say. I try and get up but once im up the pain down there comes harder then ever. I fall but Peeta meets me halfway and catches me he stares at me.

"are you okay ?" he asks with a worried tone.

"no im not, I lied it really hurts each time I walk, take a little step, or even move my legs" I say with teary eyes.

"Katniss i'm so sorry i'm so sorry I really didn't mean too i'm so sorry" he says settling me on the floor, while he searches for his clothes. He finds them and quickly puts them on.

"I think it's best if i left, goodbye Katniss"

"wait Peeta" I say it too late he's already out, I sit there wondering what just happened ?

_ 2 Months Later _

So it's been over two months already and i've missed my cycle but nothing to worry about right ? my cycle has always been weird. As I wake I have this urge to throw up I mean i've had it this past months but I think it's just a cold. I run to the bathroom and begin to puke. After im done Johanna comes in holding a box she hands it to me, im confused.

"what's this for ? why are you giving me a pregnant test for ?" I ask confused.

"its just to check if you ae pregnant Katniss"

"but im not Johanna, im just sick"

"No you're not !"

"Johanna yes I am"

"look Katniss you've been sick for a month and a half, if you had a cold or flu it would of been gone, look please just check ?"

"fine but im telling you im not" I get the box and Johanna steps outside. I read the instructions and it says to pee in it and wait 3 minutes , so i do so. once im done me and Johanna wait, these 3 minutes feel like hours. I go to were the stick is and pick it up, the instructions say one line means positive and two mean negative. I look at it on line Positive, I fall to my knees realizing there's something growing in my stomach. I must of been crying cause Johanna comes over and hugs me.

"it's going to be fine Katniss don't cry"

"NO IT'S NOT JOHANNA ! IM ONLY 18 YEARS OLD AND PREGNANT ! IT IS NOT GOING TO BE OKAY !" I yell while sobbing.

"shush Katniss it's going to be okay we'll take care of it together, shush it'll be alright" she says soothing me. After what feels like hours we go down and eat.

"so Katniss are you going to tell him ?"

"who ?" I ask confused.

"the baby's father"

"idk if I can Johanna I really don't know were Peeta could be or were he lives ? I just met him that day and he left right after our little fight"

"oh okay we"ll look for him don't worry"

"thanks Johanna" after dinner i decide to go to sleep so I go upstairs. I get to my room and lie down.

"hey, I just found out your in my stomach and im your mom" I say while rubbing my belly.

"goodnight baby" I look doen to my belly and say as i swiftly fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing Both of You

**_Okay so I am continuing with the story ^^ now on to the reading :D _**

**_I don't own The Hunger Games cause if I did Peeta would be with me._**

* * *

Chapter 2

Katniss Pov

as I wake up someone is hovering over me.

"good morning sleepy head ! did you sleep good ?"

"good morning Johanna, please get off me"

"fine fine" she gets off me.

"so what are you doing up so early ?"

"early ? Katniss it's already 2pm"

"really ? it can't be that late"

"yes really,oh by the way get ready"

"for what ?"

"to go check what's up with the baby ? what else ?"

"oh okay well let me take a shower first and i'll be down in a bit"

"fine but the appoinment for the doctor's is at 3:30pm so hurry" she says while leaving my room. I head into the shower and take a quick one , once im out I braid my hair as I usually do. I wear black plants and a dark green long sleeve shirt. I head downstairs and see Johanna already ready, she turns back to me.

"you ready ?"

"yeah let's go"

"okay" we head to the car and fasten our seatbelts. We arrive at the hospital in no time since District 12 is so small. I walk in and check in i go sit and wait to be called, minutes later a nurse call me they show me to a room and tell me the doctor will be with me. The doctor comes in and gets his chair.

"hello Katniss im your doctor John Mellark" he says shaking my hand, I take it. His last name sounds familiar too familiar but I don't let it bother me.

"Hello i'm Katniss"

"Oh dear I already knew that" he chuckles, his chuckle sounds familiar too.

"he,he,he" I fakely laugh, I must be really nervous.

"okay let's get to it let's check this baby"

"okay then" he pulls out a machine.

"lay down please ? and please lift up your shirt a bit" I do as instructed, he then puts this blue gel on me and puts a rolling looking thing on me and moves it around.

"well it looks like you're already 3 months pregnant" 3 months already what the hell ? well its more than I guessed it was.

"do-can-you tell me exactky when i became pregnant ?" I ask curious.

"as the machine says you conceived Oct 16" I get it now Of course it's three months it's already December 21 of course it's three months.

"is that it Katniss ?"

"um can you tell exactly what it is yet ?"

"no im sorry we won't be able to tell yet until two to three more months"

"oh okay thanks John"

"your welcome, here take this" he hands me a towel, I look at him confused.

"it's to clean the gel off"

"oh okay thanks" i clean the gel off.

"well I got to go Katniss take care and i'll see you monthly"

"okay John" I then pull down my shirt and head to the waiting area were Johanna is at. We quickly exit the building once outside I see a familiar body sitting at the bench, he turns around and I see it's Peeta. I quickly turn my head hoping he didn't see arrive at the car and drive off. We then decide to go eat we head to the resturant, once there we get down and begin to order. when we begin to dig in Johanna then points to someone behind me I turn around and see Peeta.

"go to him and tell him"

"no i'm not ready"

"I don't care Katniss you have to tell him"

"but I-"

"Yo Peeta come over here !" I slightly hover over the table in hopes to close Johanna's mouth but it's too late she already said. He walks over here.

"yeah Johanna ?"

"oh nothing Peeta it's just Katniss wanted to talk you"

"NO I DIDN'T !"

"YEAH YOU DO !"

"what is it Katniss ?"

"nothing really but it's better to say it outside"

"okay then let's go outside" we head outside and sit on the bench, he stares at me.

"so what was it Katniss ?"

"um well here's the thing ."

"what ?"

"Peeta i'm-" im cut off.

"wait just a minute Katniss someone is calling me"

"oh okay" he talks for what feels like hours and then he hangs up.

"im really sorry Katniss I got an emergency and I go to go you can tell me later"

"but Peeta I-" he walks away, turns to face me.

"Katniss im so sorry !" and he's out of my sight. Johanna comes out and sits by me.

"so did you tell him ?"

"no he didn't let me, he had an emergency"

"oh okay well maye next time"

"yeah maybe"

"well lets get home its been a tiring day"

"I agree let's go" we head home and arive I head upstairs. Once im in my room I lay down and look up to the ceiling. Did Peeta Know what I was going to say ? Why did he leave ? I quickly remove those thoughts away and quickly drift to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is done Woo ! I don't really know when my next update will be but i'll try to make them each saturday and sunday I can't on weekdays to much school stuff and practice..But I will make them weekly ...T****hanks for reading reviews are appreciated ^^ Saranghe 3 * means I love you in korean* sorry I just know to much korean. Anyways I am off Please review and Thanks for reading ^^ !**


	3. Chapter 3: Knowing About You

**I'm back with Chapter 3 I was so ecstatic that I got new followers and reviews ! Thanks very much ! This Chapter is for you guys Thanks ^^**

**Go on Now read ^^ **

**I don't own The Hunger Games cause if I did that'd be pretty awesome !**

* * *

** Chapter 3**

It's been over a month now, me and Johanna have everytime we can for Peeta, but we failed no sign of him. I know it's hopeless he only stays a bit in District 12 and then he goes back to his wicked mom. Well this baby isn't getting any smaller i have a bump now and it's huge for me, Johanna says it's not even big. I am now four months along with the baby and it wont stop growing and kicking, it's really fascinating seing it grow inside of me. I feel a bit of sadness knowing Peeta won't see the baby being born or grow, were never going to find him. Johanna comes in to my room with a bowl of salad. I scrunch at seeng it.

"Katniss you need to eat"

"Johanna im not really hungry"

"it's not healthy for the baby Katniss"

"even if I do eat it it'll just come right back up"

"Katniss just a spoonful and that's it"

"fine" after a few spoonfuls I notice im done.

"thanks Johanna can I go to sleep now ?"

"yeah sure you ate already so go ahead" she says as she picks up the bowl and leaves my room. I just can't get rid of the feelings i have and plus this baby isn't making it any better.

~Johanna's Pov~

as I walk out of Katniss room I hear my phone ring.

"hey gale"

"hey babe how you doing ?"

"not good Gale, Katniss has gone in to a mid depression and it's only getting worse every day"

"oh it'll be alright"

"I hope so"

"hey babe I got to go i'll call you tomorrow, Love you"

"love you too Gale, bye" I hang up and put the plate in the sink. I hed upstairs and quickly go check on Katniss, im outside her room when I hear whimpering and crying.

"baby, i'm so sorry,baby i'm so sorry, baby i'm so sorry, baby-y-y" I here her repeat those words and stutter the last over and over again. It then begins to subside so I head to my room. I lay down, Peeta were are you ?

_3 month's later_

it's march 22, 6 months and 7 seven days pregnant, and my belly is huge ! well for me. Johanna says it's not even big on the contrary. Well i'm excited today I get to find out what the baby is going to be i'm so excited. We arrive at the hospital and head in, once in I am called for my appointment. I go into the room again im instructed to wait, so I do. Minutes later the doctor comes in, I pul up my shirt like I always do in my other appointments he brings out the machine and puts the gel on me and rolls the stick around. He looks at me im confused.

"is something wrong with the baby ? what happened ?"

"oh nothing don't worry the baby girl is healthy"

"girl ?"

"yes girl your expecting a girl" tears begin to form in my eyes. He gives me the napkin to clean up the gel so I do, but i'm still crying.

"congratulations !" I sniffle.

"thanks"

"do you mind me asking who the father is ? he's never here ?"

"no I don't mind he left, well we were drunk from a party and the morning was a blur so I really don't member him" I lie.

"oh that's tragic"

"yeah, Mm do you know a Peeta by any chance ?"

~ Pov~

"Mm, do you know a Peeta by any chance ?"

"of course if you mean my son Peeta, Peeta Mellark than yeah"

"oh does he have blonde hair, blue eyes, kind of tall ?"

"yup your defiantly describing my son"

"oh"

"may I ask why you ask ?"

"no I was just wondering if he was your son" she shyly smiles.

"well I got to go" she says.

"oh okay then" I say as she leaves. I head to the break room and my phone rings, I pick it up.

~Peeta's Pov~

I decide to call my dad, he picks up.

"hello"

"hey dad"

"hey Peeta how's it going ?"

"it's been good dad, mom hasn't had a breakdown which is good. Dad I got some good/bad news"

"what is it Peeta ?"

"I entered this program that sends 4 privileged kids to Japan to study for college and finish it after 1 year and a half after you graduate from High school. But you have to stay for 3 years so it's 1 year and a half studying and the other year and a half is to work and I gain 10,000 from the program. I just don't want to go far away tell me what to do dad ?"

"well Peeta if it's a once in a lifetime and if the school is paying for it I thnk you should go. You'll be missed but it's once in a lifetime"

"thanks dad I've made my choice, they are letting us visit family before we go so i'll be there in a day. Bye dad" I say about to hang up but he then says something I never expected him to say.

"Peeta do you know by any chance know a girl by the name of katniss ?"

"yeah I kind of do why dad ?"

"nothing Peeta just wondering we''ll goodbye Peeta I got to go back to work"

"bye dad" I head to my room and lie down. Why did My dad mention Katniss ? Is she alright ?

* * *

**Chapter 3 is done yay ^^ I think i'll have chapter 4 up next week or later ! ^^ Thanks for reading reaviews are welcomed !**

**That's it for today thanks so much for reading ! and reviews are welcomed ! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Seeing you

**Im Back ! I bring you this new Chapter cause I know you guys have been waiting *I wish*:p. Does anyone have baby girl names in mind I really don't know yet im still thinking ? I am really sorry guys I couldn't update faster my internet was cut-off for a little bit and yeah I didn't get till just a few minutes ago, So I decide to come here and write this as fast as I could for you guys. :D And I need to thank all of you guys that reviews I just love opening my email and noticing I have new emails from this site it's just amazing Thank you oh and in this chapter I might be switching Pov's alot...^^ now onto the story !**

**By the way I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**Now on to the Chapter ^^**

* * *

Chapter 4

Katniss Pov

So were moving today well we've been planning it but since I got pregnant. Well you get the point, we head home and see the movers are already leaving to the other house. we get our luggage and bring out and drive to the house. the house is not really far away it's only like a few streets away. We picked it cause it has three rooms which we need one for the baby and two one for me and one for Johanna. We arrive and take out the luggage and take it upstairs I unpack and do whatever it's people do when they move. Once done I get tired and head to my room with a bowl of chocolate. I had a craving so I lie down eating and fall asleep slowly. The next day goes by fast me painting the baby's room and putting everything in there. So I head to sleep worn off on the day.

~Peeta's Pov~

As I head to District 12 were my dad lives I plan on visiting Katniss I just can't get trough the point that my dad mentioned her. Why woiuld he does he know her ? it's just all confusing but i'll find out what it is.

~Katniss Pov~

I wake up and head down stairs, I go to the kitchen and see Johanna cooking. I see that someone is at the table and it's Gale, Johanna's boyfriend.I say "hello" and get a plate and sit down to eat, when i'm done I head outside and head to the patio swing. I quickly fall asleep rubbing my belly full,sleepy.

~Peeta's Pov~

Hours later it's 12 pm and i'm here at District 12. I'm in the car with my dad heading home, we arive soon since District 12 is small. Once inside the house me and my dad sit and tlak for what feels like hours.

"hey dad is it okay if I go say goodbye to some of my friends ?" I ask.

"yeah Peeta I've kept you here almost all day sure son"

"thanks dad"

"your welcome bye Peeta"

"bye dad"

I head outside and start the car and head to Katniss house. I arrive minutes later and get down from my car and head to her door, I knock. No response, I knock again.

"hey Katniss it's me Peeta I need to talk to you" I knock again,I then hear locks being removed,someone opens the door.

"hello mam is Katniss there ?"

"um. Im sorry lad there is no one of the name Katniss that lives here"

"are you sure ?" I ask wondering, curious.

"yeah im sorry young lad"

"it's okay well thank you. May I ask how long you have been living here ?"

"well only a day and a half, the previous owners left 2 days ago, they bought there new house somewhere up from here"

"okay thank you mam goodnight" I say leaving.

"goodnight young lad" she says waving, closing her door going inside. I get into my car and start driving around. Hours later pass and nothing I've searched every where but I can't find her.

~Katniss Pov~

It's afternoon and I decide to go to the local bakery to buy some bread for me and Johanna, I had a craving for bread. I get it and get out the store digging into the cheese buns already. I'm at the light and I see him, I see him, it can't be him. I drop my cheese bun in shock.

~Peeta's Pov~

I look at my phone and noticed I've been searching for her for four hours, so I decide to go home. On my way there I pass the local bakery, well the only bakery. Red light I stop the car, I look up and see someone that looks just like Katniss she has the gray eyes, brown hair, except this person is pregnant. Or could it be Katniss ? Can she be ? She just stands there frozen and I observe her and think about it. I push the thought away when I hear a honk, I snap out of it and begin to drive I look back at her and decide it's not her that it's jus anlother random person that looks like her. I head home and pack I get everything ready for me to leave in the morning I won't be coming back until 4 years. I hug my dad knowing I won't see him in the morning and head upstairs and fall asleep wondering What if ?

~Katniss Pov ~

Oh my god ! I swear I just saw Peeta ! Or was it my eyes ? NO ! It had to be him he looked at me.. Why didn't I do anything ? why didn't I stop him from leaving ? But wait he saw me, wouldn't he have gotten down and asked how I was ? or how I ended up like this ? Or if he's the father ? Why didn't he ? Or was it a hallucination ? No it had to be him ! but why did he not ask ? Did he not even wonder if it was his kid ? And there's the proof I need that he wouldn't want a kid. I hate you Peeta you'll never meet this baby !

* * *

**Im done with this chapter ! yay ! so my next update might take weeks beacuse I'm going to be busy this week. This weekend I can't update Going to a Quincenera and my cousin is coming from Mexico. Next week is all school and then the weekend on that is my Quincenera and I'll be pretty packed this week but ill try and update as fast as I can ^^ Reviews are welcomed ! Thank you so much for reading ! I'll leave you now goodbye ^^**


	5. Chapter 5:Meeting You

So here's chapter 5 I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you in time I had my Quincenera and I was just busy and tired but I came back with a new chapter ! I thank everyone sho suggestednames and I decide on Sarah ! Thanks to everyone you guys make my day when dissed all the followers and reviews thanks to all ! Now onto the chapter ^^

* * *

Because of You

Chapter 5  
Katniss Pov  
As the months go by my belly gets huge is am now 1 week and 2 days overdue which was June 16 and now it's June 25. I'm really scared this baby just won't come out. says that it was okay to be late because of the size I was at but it was still healthy and to stay home at all times keep my cellphone up close too me. Many hours pass and I get frustrated out of stupidity That feeling of being alone killing me I get out of the house and walk to near by park forgetting my phone. It's now 8pm and I'm strolling around in the park enjoying the calmness of the park when I hear a bush move I look back nothing. I decide to forget about it but then another rattle sounds I look again and nothing. I decide to go home. I usually take a route that's behinds these little wooded area so I take it. Half way through I feel a huge pain behind my back I begin to rub it .

"ow what the fuck it hurts!" I yell out loud. I then keep walking and suddenly a gush of water comes down from my legs and I know that my water just broke, what a great time huh when I finally decide To go relax thanks just thanks ! I instantly start trying to walk to the house as I can, I woble while holding my belly while trying to fight of the contractions. I scream and wince in pain I then notice I'm home . Johanna is sitting in the patio swing she comes rushing over to me.  
"Katniss where we're you ? You had me worried ?"  
"Johanna no time now I think I'm in labor please just take me to the hospital and now please it hurts like fuck" I whimper.  
"fine lets go, but Katniss did you pack some clothes since you do have to stay for a bit in the hospital" she says.  
"no I didn't really think about it".  
"oh we'll go to the car and I'll pack clothes for you and the baby now go" she says heading towards the door.  
"fine just hurry up johanna this baby wants to come out NOW !" I yell already at the car. I open the car and sit.  
"please just wait a bit baby just wait please just wait baby please I need your aunt Johanna first please just wait" I say whimpering in pain while rubbing my belly.  
"I'm here" Johanna says coming into the car.  
"okay now let's go this baby doesn't want to stay in" I say half screaming in pain. We drive off and minutes later are at the hospital Johanna grabs the bag from behind and we head inside the hospital. Johanna quickly goes running to the desk still holding onto me.  
"umm hello lady this women here is about to deliver a child can you help her ?" Johanna says to the lady in front of her.  
"of course lets take her to the delivery room" she says putting me in a wheelchair. She starts wheeling me into different turns and up in a room to deliver. They then tell me to put the robe on that they gave me and I do and then they tell me to lay down in the bed.  
"okay now Miss. Everdeen you mind putting your legs up so I can Check how dilated you are" he says and I do. He then puts something in.  
"well looks like your are fully dilated seems this baby is going to come out now Katniss" he says.  
"fine but can we hurry this pain hurts like fuck" I yell.  
"okay Katniss when I tell you to push you push okay ?"  
"okay doc"  
"okay now push" I push my hardest.  
"okay I see it's head okay breathe in and out" I do.  
"okay now push again" I do.  
"okay breathe in I see it's shoulders" I do many times.  
"okay one last final push Katniss and really fast you can do it" I make one big push and then I see picking a small person up and wrap it up in a blanket. But I hear no screaming I panic.  
"what's Wrong with my baby ? What happened to her ? What's wrong ? answer me ! I want her now what happened ?" I yell beginning I cry. It can't happen again ! It can't ! I yell again and trashed around.  
"it's okay mam she just started crying she had something caught but it's gone now my I ask for you to push again so the placenta can come out" a nurse says. I give a big push and I feel it come out. I become less worried now that I know she's going to be alright. Minutes later the doctor comes in holding my child.  
"here you go Miss. Everdeen you gave birth to a beautiful baby girl" he says handing her to me I grab her and state at her beautifully she's the most precious baby ever. I begin to cry. Tears of joy do.  
"may I ask what your going to name her ?" Mr. Mellark ask.  
"No I don't mind I really haven't tought about it do you mind suggesting ?" I say stopping to cry.  
"hum how about Sarah ?"  
" I love it, hey Sarah I'm your mommy and the Mr. Mellark here just gave you your name" I say to Sarah smiling at her.  
"well hello there Sarah your such a cute baby" Mr. Mellark says.  
"well I got to go Katniss nice meeting you and Sarah" he says standing up and almost at the door.  
"goodbye Mr. Mellark" I say waving goodbye to him. Weeks later were doscharged when I get home I study Sarah I notice she has my grey eyes and Peeta's blonde hair, I then begin to cry why, why does she need to have his hair ? It reminds me to much of hat jerk ugh I hate him. Then the door opens and Johanna comes in holding balloons that say its a girl and a stuffed animal.  
"well hello there Katniss and who is this ?" she says pointing to Sarah coming over to where I am sitting at a chair next to the bed.  
"this here is Sarah isn't she the prettiest ?"  
"well you got that right Mrs. Everdeen she is so the prettiest" she says laughing.  
"did you realize she has Peeta's dirty blond hair" she says petting Sarah's hair.  
"yeah I noticed that to, it reminds me to much of him do it's just ugh I hate him ! But she's so pretty so I don't mind I wonder what she'll pick up from her dad ?" I say half smiling at Johanna.  
"i don't know but well find out Heheheheh she's going to be big that's for sure" she says.  
"well I'll leave you so you can rest" she says standing up to reach for Sarah.  
"thanks" I say handing her Sarah but then she begins to cry I panic.  
"why is she crying ?" I ask confused.  
"maybe she's hungry" she says.  
"well how do I feed her ?"  
"with your breast duh !" she says pointing to my breast. She then hands Sarah to me. I grab her I pull up the robe and put her just right by my boob and she instantly latches on she begins to eat.  
"oh look at that she was hungry" I say. After some mins later Sarah is done eating Johanna comes and gets her and puts her in the little nursery in the other room while I go to sleep.

* * *

Well there you go guys I gave you her birth. Reviews are welcomed ^^ ill update recently I got an iPadSao I got wifi so I will update on Wednesday see you then :)


	6. Chapter 6:Seeing You Again

**Okay so I ran a little late I was to update hours ago but I had to do homework :/ But anyways I came here and I'm updating now :D May I ask If anyone wants to be my beta ? Someone suggested for me to get one and I plan on doing it :D I'm telling you guys now I'm going into the future I really want to get to the part were Peeta meets Sarah so I hope you guys my readers don't mind ! **

**Oh by the way I don't own The Hunger Games Cause if I did I'd be freaking rich ^^**

* * *

Katniss Pov

As the months go by Sarah grows a lot by December shes half a year and she pretty big. By march she begins to crawl by May she begins standing not walking do just standing by June 25 her first birthday comes shes already starting to walk and I decide to go big on her party. By August she begins to mumble things by November she begins saying words such as mama auntie. By December shes enveloped in gifts, by March she begins to talk a lot and i mean a lot she begins to say a bunch of sentences, And by May she's alright a conversation passes and so does her big 2nd birthday, August comes and she plays a lot in the leaves, December comes and she gets a bunch of dolls. March spring envelops her she loves being outside. Then June 18 comes around...  
"hey Johanna I'm going to the store and buy more food with Sarah" I yell from my room.  
"fine just bring me something" she yells back.  
"Sarah sweetie come on we have to go" I tell her while at her door.  
"wait mommy I gots to put on my chu"  
"let me" I put on Sarah's shoe and we head to the door and get in the car, I seatbelt Sarah in her kiddy seat and strap her with the seatbelt I go to my passenger seat and begin the drive to the store. We arrive I park really close to the entrance.  
"mommy carry me" Sarah says holding her hands out.  
"you know Sarah your pretty big now to be picked up "  
"but I always want mommy to carry me your always here mommy i love you and your strong and since daddy is never here" hearing her say that reminds me of that bastard and I hope he never comes back EVER !  
"I love you to baby and don't worry daddy's just on a long trip" I lie, when she begun to talk she would always ask me what happened to her father and I would always answer that he's in a long trip, I did want her to hate him at first, but she has a way of smiling and I never want that smile to end. She would always ask what he looked like and well I had just one picture of him of that day, apparently we took a bunch of pics at the party so I printed one for her, she has it hung up next to her bed in hopes of her father really being there. It makes me feel hatred towards Peeta cause he left me when he promised he wouldn't ! I didn't like him I just trusted him and everything he said. But what's worse is he's made my child suffer a lot.  
"I know mommy that he is" I give her a kiss on the cheek. She giggles.  
"I love you baby, do you want to sit in the car ? So I can pick yummy food for you "  
"yes please ! I want some yummy food a bunch of yummy food !" she says nodding her head fast. We go aisle by aisle and we finish shopping with 238.98 dollars worth of food and stuff for Sarah and we head to the car.  
"baby why don't you get in your seat and wait there while I'll put this yummy food in here" I say taking her out of the car seat.  
"Kay mommy just hurry I dont like being lonely" she giggles.  
"okay baby I'll hurry just go wait there"  
"Kay" she says heading into the car and sitting down listening to her favorite band one direction. I finish putting everything in the trunk except the roll of wrapping paper. It falls when I put in the trunk I chase it. It is then stopped by a foot. I don't look up embarrassed.  
"thanks so much for stopping it goodbye" I pick it up.  
"you're welcome" i recognize the voice. It cant be him ... Can it ? I look up and look at the stranger to the face. I'm shocked how in ..? I .. ? Its him it's actually him. I drop the wrapping paper shocked, paralyzed in place.  
"hey Katniss" he says with a smile. I'm still shocked.  
"you ..? How ...? I ...? " I point to him shaking, I'm shocked speechless what is he doing here.  
"you okay ?" he asks with a worried face. I then turn around and start walking away mad, pissed,how dare he say hey Katniss when he clearly ignored me last time ugh and like we're on clear terms ? ! I hate him . He grabs my arm and He pulls me back to see his face.  
"what's wrong Katniss ? Why you ignoring me ? What's wrong ?"  
"LET GO OFF ME PEETA ! LEAVE ME ALONE ! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN ! LEAVE ME ALONE" I pull away I rub my wrist.  
"did I do something wrong to you ?" he asks confused.  
"it doesn't matter just" I get cut off .  
"mommy why are you taking so long ?" Sarah says stopping right by me and looks at Peeta examining him .  
"Daddy ?" she says. Peeta looks confused.  
"I'm sorry Sarah I was taking long, I dropped your gift wrapping paper by accident, let's go home" I say grabbing her hand pulling her with me.  
"wait mommy is that daddy ?" she turns back and points to Peeta. He looks shocked. like he wants an answer. I ignore the question.  
"let's go Sarah auntie Johanna is waiting for us and our yummy food" I tell her pulling her with me to the car.  
"but mommy I think that daddy" she yells trying to break loose from my grip. He's walking slowly to us I panicky.  
"Sarah we need to get home now !" I almost yell . We're at my car.  
"but mommy !"  
"Sarah no buts we got to go"  
"but" she begins to cry. I hate you Peeta made her cry again.  
"baby I'm sorry but we have to go maybe will come later okay ?" I hug her and seat belt her and head to my passenger seat.  
"okay mommy I love you"  
"I love you to baby" we drive off and i see Peeta going into his car. We arrive minutes later and put everything in its place. Sarah gets tired and goes to sleep so I decide to take do so too . I lay in my bed.  
"mommy can I sleep with you please"  
Sarah says at my door way.  
"what's wrong baby ?"  
"nothing it's just I want chu to hug me"  
"come here baby" I say holding my hands out. She runs into them and curls up to me.  
"mommy was that really daddy ?"she turns around to face me.  
"yes baby but he doesn't want us.."  
"what do you mean mommy ?"  
"like I mean he doesn't want to be your daddy baby"  
"why ? I'm a bad girl ? Do I need to change fo him ? Mommy does he hate me ?" I shed tears.  
"no baby he doesn't hate you and you don't need to change .. It's just he needs to be alone"  
"alone ?"  
"yes baby alone for a bit he'll be back" I lie.  
"when ?"  
"i don't know baby but just promise me one thing .."  
"what mommy ?"  
"when you see him try to act as if he isn't your daddy"  
"why ?"  
"because.."  
"mommy I can't do it .. I want him he's my daddy I can't leave him alone Never !"  
"fine baby"  
"mommy can you promise me something ?" she says looking right at my eyes.  
"what baby ?"  
"can you fall in love with daddy again ?"  
"baby I ..."  
"mommy I know you liked him before and you don like him right now cause he always working and stuff bu please try mommy for me ?" she says almost crying. Darn you Peeta why she have to get your smartness. I can never say no to Sarah , but what can I do ? I don't want to fall in love with that bastard or be anywhere near him.  
"I promise I'll try baby now go to sleep its late" I lie.  
"I mommy I luv you"she says yawning slowly falling asleep.  
"I love you too Sarah" i say yawning. I slowly fall asleep petting Sarah's hair. I kiss her in her forehead goodnight.  
Why Peeta Why ? Why Did You Have To Come Back ? Why ?

* * *

**So that's chapter 6 for you guys ^^ reviews and criticism is welcomed ^^ oh and I will update on friday ^^ goodnight to all my readers !**


	7. Chapter 7:Talking about You

**Okay so I got a lot of reviews and it made my day so I decide to post the chapter one day early . Good dolly you guy make my day every day. I'm always looking at my email to see if I get anything and if I have one review I get jumpy ha ! * I sound like a little girl* I'm sorry you guys I just had to say it now onto chapter 7 ^^ **

_oh I don't own The Hunger Games because If I did then I would be the greatest author alive hahah !_

* * *

Peeta's Pov

Dad ..? Me .. ? Was she talking about me ? I'm I her dad ? Was Katniss pregnant with my child ? I decide to follow her car I get in my car and follow her to her new house but park far away. I wait but then see them all go to sleep I decide to go home first, I arrive home already knowing where Katniss lives. But I decide to call someone first he picks up.  
"dad I got a question for you ?"  
"what is It Peeta ?"  
"3 years ago did you have a patient named Katniss ?"  
"yes why ?"  
"what did she have ?"  
"Peeta I-"  
"dad its really important life or death please tell me I won't tell no one " he sighs.  
"fine Peeta, she was pregnant . 3 months when she came in for the first time in December"  
"when did she give birth ?"  
"June 25, 2008 at 10:31 pm she was A week and 2 days late, also she conceived october 16, 2007"  
"who's the father ?" i shakily ask.  
"idk Peeta she never said she had said that she met him at a party they did it and never met again" he says . I drop the phone. I...why didn't she tell me ? I'm a father ! I have to be ! I need to go see her now. It's too late it's 11:36 pm I promise I'll go tomorrow.  
"why did you ask Peeta ?"  
"no I was just curious dad thanks dad don't worry I won't tell no one" I hang up and go to sleep excited . I'm a dad!  
*next morning*  
~Katniss Pov~  
I wake up and head downstairs and get some eggos for Sarah and warm them up for her and put the syrup up for her on the table, and I cut some mangos,strawberries, berries, and bananas. I warm her some hot chocolate and coffee for me and Johanna. I check the time and it's says it's1:34 pm, Sarah comes down a few minutes later.  
"mommy whats for breakfast ?" she asks sitting down at the table.  
"eggos and fruit and some hot chocolate for you" I say handing her a plate with eggos and fruit. I kiss her cheek. She giggles. She then begins to dig in and minutes later so does Johanna and I. We then hear a knock.  
"I'll see who it is" I say and stand up and head to the door. I open it. I'm shocked. What is he doing here ? How does he know where I live ?  
"you ...! What are you doing here ? GET OUT I DON'T WANT YOU HERE !" I say pushing him out of the doorway. He pushes back.  
"I'm not leaving till I get an answer Katniss !"  
"LEAVE ! NOW !"  
"I'm not leaving until I get an answer is she my daughter ?"  
"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS NOW GET OUT !"  
"I told you I'm not -" he gets cut off.  
"daddy ?" Sarah says from the kitchen door.  
"DADDY !" she yells jumping to his arms.  
"well that gives me an answer" he carries her, he hugs her back.  
"Sarah get off him !"  
"why mommy ? if he's my daddy"  
"Sarah now ! Sarah he's not your daddy !"  
"but you said so yourself yesterday"  
"I did but-"  
"but what ?"  
"look Sarah just get off him now baby"  
"NOO ! MOMMY I WANT TO HUG MY DADDY" she says turning her head around to Peeta's shoulder.  
"so she is my daughter ?" Peeta says.  
"let's just go outside Peeta" I say leading him to the door.  
"can I come ?" Sarah says turning from Peeta's shoulder.  
"sure baby" I say. We head outside and sit on the patio swing.  
"so is she my daughter ?"  
"look Peeta even if she is I don't want you in her life okay ? You've caused her nothing but suffering" I say looking at him.  
"why ? What did I do ?"  
"EVERYTHING !" he looks startled. Shocked.  
"why just tell me what I did ?"  
"you-" I stammer beginning to cry. Slap ! I hit his hand that was reaching up to remove a tear.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME !"  
"Katniss please just tell me what I did ?"  
"DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE PEETA !"  
"please just tell me Katniss"  
"doesn't matter anymore what's done is done ! And you left Sarah alone these whole years because of that one thing ! And you made me hate you with all my life for making her suffer ! I hate you ! Please just leave please I'm begging you" I say sitting on my knees crying.  
"Katniss I- " I cut him off.  
"please...just...leave" I stammer.  
"fine but I'm telling you this I'm coming back shes's my child"  
"NO SHE'S NOT ! STOP SAYING THAT ! SHE'S NOT YOUR CHILD SHES MINE AND ONLY MINE"  
"fine then but I'm telling you this Katniss Ima get a judge order for a DNA test and if it comes out positive I'm taking her"  
"You can't she's mine ! You won't ! Don't you dare ! She's mine !"  
"oh watch me" he says standing up and starting to walk away.  
"Peeta wait" he stops when he's half way.  
"what Katniss ?"  
"fine Peeta she is your child , she came out when we did it ! she's the most amazing baby ever ! Please don't take her away from me ! I'd be nothing with out her ...please" I begin to cry again.  
"I won't but I have to be involved in her life I've already missed to many years"  
"NO ! I won't let you !"  
"why ? What did I do to you that's so bad that you don't even want me to see my own child ?" he slightly yells.  
"EVERYTHING I TOLD YOU ! YOU LEFT ME ALONE WHEN YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T ! AND YOU HAD CLEARLY SEEN ME THAT DAY AND DIDN'T EVEN GET OFF THE CAR AND ASKED ME ANYTHING ABOUT HER ! AND YOUR ASKING WHY ? YOU WALKED OFF ON HER ! I HATE YOU PEETA ! SHE DOESN'T NEED YOU ! We don't... Need... You-u-u" I stammer falling to my knees.  
"Katniss I-"  
"save your excuses Peeta and just leave"  
"im not leaving till you hear my side of the story"  
"Leave NOW !"  
"NO !"  
"please just give me five minutes"  
"fine hurry up"  
"so these 3 years I've been gone I was in a exchanged program for school and they sended me to Japan for those years so I could start/finish my college in a year and a half and begin to work the rest of the time I was there. Before I left I came to visit for a day and I was going to visit you cause my dad had told me you were a patient but wouldn't tell me what was wrong with you, i visited your old home and you didn't live there anymore, and then I had seen someone like you in the street while I was in the car but I thought it wasn't you cause I didn't know you were pregnant I tought the lady was someone else and I just came a week ago back home and I'm staying forever cause I've finished all my school and I got 100,000 dollars from the program"  
"okay ?"  
"okay ? Do you get it I didn't mean for anything of this to happen"  
"okay ? That still doesn't change anything"  
"look Katniss I'm telling you the truth"  
"look Peeta I don't care" he grins.  
"what ?"  
"I just membered something"  
"like ?"  
"like that day you were going to tell me something important but you didn't tell me ,and i left with an emergency do but I knew you were hiding something ! And you had gained a little bit of weight why didn't I notice I'm so stupid !"  
"got that right !

"Katniss I want to be a part of her life I've missed a lot of years already and I'm not missing anymore" I sigh.

"fine but please don't hurt her anymore than you have"  
"agreed"  
"agreed" we stand there for a bit with awkward silence. Then Sarah comes up from behind and hugs me. I smile and so does Peeta.  
"mommy can we go back in and finish breakfast ?"  
"sure honey" I say turning around holding her hand. I turn around.  
"bye Peeta" I wave to him and turn back around. Sarah lets go of my hand and turns around and runs to Peeta and hugs him he carries her.  
"daddy do you want to come in and eat some yummy breakfast mommy made ?" he looks at me.  
"I mean if it's alright with your mommy ?"  
"mommy can daddy join us ? Please ?"  
"fine baby but get off daddy and let's go inside" we head in and go to the table and Johanna is still sitting there. She looks up and sees Peeta shes shocked. She looks at me and she has that look in her face that says " what is he doing here ?" I shrug.  
"daddy sit down next to me and eat eggos with me" Sarah says gesturing for Peeta to sit next to her. He does he looks at me I turn around.  
"hey Katniss can I talk to you ?" Johanna asks standing up from the table.  
"sure" we head to the living room.  
"what happened why is he here ?"  
"I don't know Johanna he found out do"  
"how ?"  
"I don't know he just did"  
"oh wow"  
"yeah"  
"well are you going to let him in her life ?"  
"I really don't want too cause you know of that thing I told you before - but I mean he's making her happy and I can't destroy her happiness by him leaving again- so I guess"  
"oh"  
"yeah"  
"well I've got to tell you something"  
"what ?"  
"I'm moving out

* * *

**Okay so that's chapter 7 for you guys ! Thanks so much for reading review andcriticism is welcomed ^^ oh does anyone want to be my beta someone suggested and I really hope on getting one ? So help me out anyone please? Thanks again for readin goodbye !**


	8. Chapter 8:Being with You

**Okay so onto chapter 8 ! I promised to update today and I will keep it so here you guys go chapter 8 ! I hope you enjoy reading :D I would like to thank my new Beta Friend bchampagne for everything ! I also just noticed this is the longest Chapter I've written in the whole story, I try to usually keep it in the 1,000-2,000 word range but it's almost to 3,00 wow ! I don't think i'll make them as long as this one again. now go on read ^^**

**Oh I don't own The Hunger Games because if I did Peeta would be all mine and no one else's :P Just kidding ! **

**Now go Read !**

* * *

Katniss Pov

"I'm moving out"

"WHAT? When? How?"

"Today. Well I told you before, Gale and I have been looking for places. Well we found one, it's far from here. It's all the way in District seven, by were his parents live. So we're moving there, and we're leaving in about eight hours."

"Oh," I say shocked and also sad.

"And another announcement, he proposed!"

"Oh, that's exciting news Johanna!" I say hugging her.

"Thanks! Well I got to go upstairs and pack."

"okay see you in a bit." She heads upstairs and I head to the kitchen and sit down to start eating my food. I see that Peeta and Sarah started eating together. I smile at her giggling each time Peeta makes a face out of the syrup on the eggo. He turns to see me smiling, and smiles. I look down to my food. Eight hours pass and its ten in the evening and Peeta's still here playing with Sarah and all her favorite things. I see Johanna come down with all her stuff. I walk to her.

"Need any help?"

"Nah, I have a bit it's just two suitcases, I don't really have that much stuff."

"Oh, well okay then." We hear a honk.

"That must be Gale," she says opening the door.

"Do you really need to leave?"

"Yeah, his parents are ill and he needs to take care of them."

"Oh, okay just remember to call me everyday." I hug her tightly.

"Don't worry I will." She hugs tighter. I begin to cry.

"Please don't cry Katniss," she says with tears falling down her face.

"Okay," I sniffle and release her.

"Sarah come here and say goodbye to your aunt." I say turning around to Sarah who was playing dolls with Peeta.

"Coming mommy." She's at my side quickly.

"Bye champ, look out for your mommy for me! She can be a bit of a klutz." She says sniffling while laughing.

"I will auntie." She hugs her.

"Don't forget to visit me once a year at least, District seven is not that far from District twelve."

"Don't worry I will." I say hugging her again.

"Yo, Peeta, over here quickly," he gets up from the floor.

"Yes Johanna?"

"Take care of them, both of them."

"Will do."

"You better."

"I will, don't worry, goodbye Johanna." We hear another honk.

"Well, thats my cue. I got to go, bye." She comes over and hugs me tightly. She whispers to me, "try and fall in love with him, for me and mostly for yourself. You've had a rough time, and i can see it in his eyes, he's in love with you. Give him a chance and you might not regret it, plus you might need it."

"Johanna, I- I can't,"

"I know you can. Katniss, just try, please?"

"I-"

"Well I really got to go now, bye. She cuts me off and lets go, heads to the car, and she waves to us as Gale starts the engine. I wave to her, she rolls down her window.

"Katniss you better try or I will definitely come and kill you!" She says with tears rollin down her cheeks.

"I WILL TRY FOR YOU, BYE JOHANNA!" I yell back to her she waves to me. I begin to cry because she's gone and I go back inside and shut the door and head to the sofa and begin to sob. Sarah comes and hugs me.

"It's alright mommy, she'll be alright, we will visit her." I hug her tightly, I wipe my face.

"Thanks baby I'm all better." I smile.

"Well, I'll get started on dinner what would you like? Mac'n Cheese or spaghetti?"

"Umm, spaghetti?"

"Ok baby it'll be done in a bit." I head to the kitchen but stop half way when I hear:

"Are you staying for dinner daddy?" I forgot Peeta was still here.

"If it's alright with mommy Sarah."

"Mommy, can daddy stay and eat dinner with us?" She comes up to me and asks me.

"Sure, why not baby, go play now so I can begin I cook"

"Okay mommy" Twenty minutes later the foods ready.

"Come and eat you guys," I call out from the kitchen. Sarah comes in running, Peeta following her from behind.

"Sarah no running."

"Sorry mommy."

"It's okay baby, did you wash your hands?"

"Yes I did mommy."

"Okay, then here's your spaghetti. I say handing her a plate of spaghetti. I serve me and Peeta each one too. I give him his plate.

"Thanks," he says grabbing it. We dig in and begin to eat.

"Mommy this is so yummy." Sarah says slurping her noodle. I chuckle. I get a napkin and rub it against her face and clean it.

"Now baby, don't try and get dirty." I chuckle.

"It's so hard to do mommy, it's so good."

"You're welcome." We finish in thirty minutes and it's ten thirty pm. We Stand up, go to the couch and watch tv. When the clock hits eleven, Peeta stands up.

"Well I got to go." Sarah stands up.

"No daddy don't leave," she says hugging his legs.

"I got to Sarah I'll be back tomorrow I promise." She shakes her head.

"No daddy I want you to spend the night! Mommy please tell him to stay."

"I- Sarah he has to go he'll be back."

"No he can't leave please mommy let him stay."

"Fine baby just to make you happy." I smile at her. Peeta looks at me shocked.

"Well lets go upstairs and get you to bed Sarah its late."

"Okay mommy." She heads upstairs and we follow her to her bed. She lies down and covers herself.

"Daddy and mommy can you kiss me goodnight."

"Sure," we both say and we go over and kiss her forehead.

"Thanks , mommy I want you and daddy to do something for me?"

"Like what?" We both ask.

"I want the two of you to sleep together please?" We look at each other.

"Baby we can't"

"Yes you can"

"Baby I-"

"Mommy please," she stands up and begins to cry. I hate seeing her cry.

"Fine baby for you, just please stop crying." Peeta looks at me shocked.

"Thanks mommy, now let's go to your room." we all head there. Me and Peeta lie down next to each other, and Sarah leaves after she approves us. I turn to face the wall.

"I can get off if you want?" Peeta asks.

"No it's fine, anything for her, plus she's going to be checking on us till she gets tired." I say yawning.

I turn to see his face his eyes look better in the moonlight.

"Goodnight Peeta."

"Goodnight Katniss." I slowly drift to sleep.

"Ahhh," I wake up startled. I jump off the bed hitting Peeta. I run to Sarah's room I grab her and rock her back and forth.

"Shush, it's okay Sarah, shush its okay it was just a nightmare." She opens her eyes and circles her hands around my neck and begins to cry. Peeta's at the doorway.

"Mommy can I come sleep with you and daddy I'm scared." She says trembling.

"Sure baby lets go." I carry her to my room and lie her in the bed.

"Mommy sleep next to daddy, and I'll sleep by the wall while mommy hugs me from behind, daddy you do the same." I grab Sarah and bring her close to me.

"Daddy you do it to mommy too." Peeta looks at me for a response. I shrug. He pulls me closer to him and wraps his arms around my waist. Minutes later Sarah falls asleep. Peeta whispers Something to me.

"Hey Katniss if your uncomfartable about this tell me." I don't respond. I pretend to be asleep cause I like his arms around me... No I don't! Do I? He pulls us closer to him. I fall asleep in his arms.

I wake up and notice Sarah is not laying down anymore. I quietly remove Peeta's hands and check in her room and see she's asleep, I go back to my room and cuddle against Peeta he hugs me tighter and pulls me closer. He nuzzles his face against my neck to where I can feel his breath on my neck. I fall asleep again, he's so comfortable. Hours later I wake up and turn around to see Peeta's face, I see he's awake. I look down to his hands still around my waist I look up at him. He takes them off me. Damn you Peeta why you have to take them off? Stop it Katniss his hands aren't that good.

"Sorry," he says. He rolls over and stands up. I look at him and sit up in the bed.

"It's okay"

"Well I really have to go home and take a shower. Do you think Sarah will notice?"

"Yeah she will, she got your intelligence."

"Oh, well I guess that's a good thing, and a bad thing?"

"Yeah," I laughed.

"Well I'll quickly come back when I'm done, bye."

"Bye Peeta." He leaves the room and heads downstairs, I'm still upstairs when I hear:

"Daddy where you going?" I walk out off the room to see Sarah at the edge of the stairs and Peeta at the door.

"Baby I'll be back I just got to go take a shower and I'll come back."

"No daddy you can't leave!" She runs to him and hugs his legs and begins to cry.

"Baby it's okay, I'll be back. I'm just taking a shower and coming back here."

"No I want you here! Take a shower here! Stay please?"

"Baby I can't it's not my house. I don't live in it, I can't. I have to go take a shower at my house and I'll be back." She hugs him tighter, I decide to go down to where they are.

"Sarah he will be back."

"No mommy he needs to stay."

"Sarah come on he'll be back don't worry."

"No mommy he can't leave me ever mommy tell him to stay! Tell him to live here so he can take showers here! Please mommy?"

"Sarah I..."

"Mommy please!" She begins to cry harder. I glare at Peeta he looks at me confused.

"Mommy please! I beg you I'll be a good girl please mommy I'll change! I'll clean up my messes! I'll help you mommy please let him stay!" She cries, I sigh.

"Baby if I say yes will you stop crying? I hate seeing you cry."

"Yes mommy but you have to promise daddy will live here from now on." I sigh. This is going to be a mistake but whatever makes Sarah happy. I promised myself I'd make her happy everyday, and I'm planning on keeping it.

"Fine baby but come here and stop crying." I say holding my hands out, she jumps to them. Peeta looks shocked at what I said I glare at him. I rub her back and her sobbing begins to decrease.

"Well Peeta go get your things and bring them here to move in." He looks at me.

"Are you sure ?" I stare at him. I noticed Sarah fell asleep so I lay her on the couch.

"Look Peeta I'm doing this for her and only her I don't like to see her suffering! Which you've caused...but look I'm telling you this if another tear comes from her because of you I swear-"

"Swear what Katniss?"

"I swear I'll kill you." He huffs.

"Like you can."

"Oh I can! I know archery and I know how to throw knives, so watch out."

"Oh I'm so scared." I go into the kitchen mad, and I hover the sink. He follows behind me. I see a knife I grab and toss it to his face. He ducks it and the knife hits the wall.

"Are you crazy? That could of killed me!"

"I told you not to underestimate me. Look Peeta just please-" I'm cut off.

"I'm not leaving I'm told you that already."

"I WASN'T GOING TO SAY THAT! COULD YOU AT LEAST TRY AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE! GOSH PEETA! UGH!"

"Sorry Katniss I didn't mean to."

"Look Peeta I'm asking you to please just stay here for her. You can sleep in Johanna's old bedroom but please come stay here for her? I don't like to see her suffer...she can't...not like the other." I say the last part hushed.

"Other?"

"Oh nothing I just accidentally said something."

"Oh okay."

"Peeta please, I beg you don't make her suffer."

"I'd do-" He's cut off. I'm wondering what he was going to say to me?

"Daddy can we go get your stuff so you can move in?" Sarah says from the kitchen door.

"Sure baby."

"Okay can I come?"

"Ask your mommy baby."

"Mommy can I go with daddy to his house and get his stuff?"

"Sure baby but I'm coming with you."

"Okay mommy lets go, I want to see daddy's house. Daddy pick me up." He picks her up and carries her to his car and I go to my car and take out the kiddy seat and place it in Peeta's car. We're all buckled in and were driving to his house.

"Mommy did you bring me my zippy cup?"

"Yes I did baby here's your orange juice." She drinks her juice and minutes later we arrive at Peeta's house. He puts the key in and we go inside. We pass his living-room on the way to the kitchen.

"Hey Peeta where were you yesterday?" A familiar voice.

"I was at a friends dad. I have to talk to you." His dad comes out of the kitchen and sees me carrying Sarah. He stares at Peeta, then looks at me.

"Hey, if I remember correctly this is the cute baby I delivered." He

says coming over to Sarah. She turns to him smiling.

"Yes, yes you did, and named her too don't forget" I laugh.

"Oh I remember that too." He chuckles. Peeta looks at me shocked and I turn my head back to his dad.

"Hey Sarah meet the man that named you the day I gave birth to you baby." I smile to Sarah.

"You named me?" Sarah asks pointing to .

"Yes, yes I did it was a mere suggesting but I see it became your name."

"Well thank you sir I love my name! My whole name is Sarah Evelin Everdeen, thank you so much!" She giggles and he chuckles.

"By the way Sarah he's your umm grandpa." He looks at me shocked, then turns to Peeta.

"Come to the kitchen dad." They both go inside to the kitchen and I wait in the living room with Sarah.

~Peeta's Pov~

We walk in To the kitchen and my dad stares at me.

"So you're the mystery dad?"

"Yeah I just found that out yesterday."

"How?"

"Well I saw her two days ago and we were talking and Sarah came from behind and called me dad. I was confused at first too,but then yesterday I went to her house and found everything out."

"Oh I see."

"And what is she doing here Peeta?"

"Well about that, dad Sarah really needs me in her life, even though Katniss doesn't want me in it. I'm doing it and well I'm moving in with them...I'm sorry dad you must be really dissapointed?"

"No I'm not Peeta I'm actually proud of you for being in her life that's a good choice."

"Thanks dad I'll come visit every weekend I swear."

"You better, I want to see my granddaughter every day. I think I'll visit you more often." He laughs.

"Okay dad, well, I got to go pack."

"Okay well I'm going to go play with my new granddaughter."

"Okay." Then we walk out of the kitchen and walk in to the living room to see a a laughing Sarah being tickled by Katniss.

"Mommy stop, stop mommy I surrender"

"You sure baby?"

"Yes I'm sure mommy I won't try tickling you again."

"Okay baby your free." She says letting go of her she sees us and sits back in the couch and my dad crouches down and he starts playing with Sarah.

"Well I'm going to start to pack." I say heading to the staircase.

"I'll go with you," I turn around to see Katniss standing and walking to me.

"It's fine you don't need to help, go on and play with Sarah."

She's at my side.

"Even if wanted to play with Sarah, she's to busy with her grandpa."

"Oh I see, oh well okay, I guess you can come help me." We head upstairs. We turn to the left and head straight the last door is my room. We enter.

~Katniss Pov~

We enter his room and to be clear his room is cleaner than I would have imagined. He takes out five suitcases from his closet.

"Here you can start filling this one with some of my remaining clothes."

"Where's most of your clothes?"

"They're in half the suitcases, remember I just came back a week ago. I got to lazy to unpack everything."

"Of course" I roll my eyes.

"Well my dresser is over there." He points to the corner of his room.

"Do you mind packing the rest of my clothes in the suitcase I gave you?"

"Nah I'm okay." I head to his dresser and begin pulling his clothes out. I completely left the suitcase by where he's tidying his clothes, so I head towards the suitcases holding clothes. I slip on something and end up falling on Peeta but I smacked something, something I never wanted to smack. Or maybe I do? No I Don't! I'm shocked I'm ... I... Can't! Can ?... Is this seriously happening?

* * *

**Okay here's chapter 8 thanks for reading ! I would like to thank my new Beta friend bchampagne ! thanks so much again guys and bchampagne for editing ! Oh I will try not to make thm as long as this one was !^^ reviews and critism are welcomed !**


	9. Chapter 9:Moving with You

**Okay so I am back I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I had a busy weekend and I'm going to hav a busy week! But anyways i would like to thank my beta friend bchampagne for editing. Now go on and read my fellow readers! **

**I don't own The Hunger Games!**

* * *

Katniss POV

I... Really?... Can it be?... I open my eyes and stare into his blue ones. I blink a few times, realizing what just happened, I instinctively pull away. I Can't Believe I just Kissed Peeta Mellark! Ugh!

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," he says.

"What are you apologizing for? You didn't start it."

"Yeah, I but I didn't pull away either."

"How could you? You were right under me!"

"True."

"Yeah well sorry I really didn't mean to, I slipped, I'm a total clutz." He chuckles.

"I see," we both laugh. One hour passes and we're done packing all his stuff. I help him with the suitcases downstairs. I see Sarah fell asleep on John. We all take Peeta's stuff to the car and load there. When we're done we head back in.

"Well dad I got to go. I'll come visit you whenever I can."

"You better Peeta, I want to see my granddaughter!"

They chuckle.

"I'll make sure of it dad." I pick Sarah up from the couch and carry her. Her head rests on my shoulders. I head to where Peeta and John are.

"Goodbye John, we'll see you!"

"I'll see you too Katniss!" Peeta, Sarah, and I head out the door, and head to the car. Peeta waves goodbye to his dad while I strap Sarah into her kiddy seat. I head to the passenger seat. We drive in silence, then we arrive home. I first take Sarah out and go inside to lay her on the couch. Then I go back outside and help Peeta. I try to pull a suitcase out, but its stuck. I pull and pull, and just when I think it's out, I give it a final tug, and my hand slips. I end up falling on Peeta again. We stare at each other, our lips close, our noses touching. I turn my head away.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"Stop apologizing! You didn't do anything Peeta! I'm telling you I'm a klutz," I stand up, and so does he.

"I see... Need help with that bag?"

"Yes please, it's super stuck in there."

"Okay, you take these two, and I'll get this one in. It's the last one anyways."

"Okay, will do so." I take the bags inside, and put them in the living room. I look at the clock and it reads one forty-seven pm. I decide to cook us a brunch. I see Sarah woke up, since she's watching her favorite show, Dora the explorer.

"Sarah what would you like for lunch?" She turns around to see me.

"I want a banana smoothie and a sandwich, and fruit mommy."

"Okay, will do." I head into the kitchen and warm up ten eggos for all of us. Blend banana with ice and milk in the blender to make the smoothie. I cut some mangos and strawberries for us. Peeta comes into the living room minutes later with the bag that was stuck.

"I'm all done! That bag was stuck as fuck!"

"Peeta!" I shriek.

"What?"

"Watch your mouth!"

"Oh yeah, sorry! I forgot..."

"Well, breakfast is ready everyone!"

"Yay breakfast!" Sarah says running to the kitchen.

"Wash your hands first, baby"

"Okay mommy," she yells. I'm heading to the kitchen, half way I turn around to Peeta.

"Hey Peeta do you want coffee or banana smoothie?"

"Coffee please, black." I nod, heading into the kitchen making us both coffee.

"Come and eat!" I yell.

They both walk in, I serve Sarah her smoothie first, and then her sandwich and fruit. Then I serve me and Peeta we dig in. In twenty minutes we're done, we head into the living room and begin to watch Sarah's favorite shows. I sit on the big couch while Peeta sits on the small one.

"Hey Sarah do you want to go to the store and buy some more yummy food for the house? Maybe some yummy food for your birthday party?" She turns around looking at me. Peeta looks at me.

"Can we mommy?"

"Yes, let's go upstairs and change so we can go!"

"Okay mommy, I'm going to go change."

"Okay baby I'll go change myself too." Sarah heads upstairs into her room.

"Are you coming Peeta?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Well, then get ready."

He laughs, "okay."

"I'm heading to go change if you need to change the only room that's empty is yours."

"Oh okay thanks, will do so"

"Okay," I head upstairs. Since it's so hot I decide to wear short black booty shorts, an orange thin strap tank top, and black flats. I decide to let my hair loose and make a tiny braid from the side pulling it in front of my face, and across it. Making it look like a hippie headband. I head downstairs to see Peeta and Sarah all ready and sitting in the couch they both turn to me.

"Mommy you look Sooo Pretty!"

"Thanks baby! So do you with your pink hello kitty shirt."

"Thanks mommy." I grab her hand and turn to see Peeta still staring at me. Weird.

"Let's go!" I Head to the door and grab my car keys from the key holder. I grab my black bag from the table below it, and open the door. Sarah comes running to me.

"Mommy please pick me up." I pick her up.

"You know you're getting too old to be picked up." I gently pinch her cheeks and smile she giggles.

"I know mommy, but I love it when you pick me up!"

"I know you do," she smiles and Peeta catches up to us, he's on my right side and smilling at Sarah. We get to the car and I strap Sarah into her seat and go to the drivers seat.

"I can drive if you want too?" Peeta offers, standing by the drivers seat.

"No it's okay, I can drive myself."

"I insist, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"  
"No."

"Please?"  
"No."

"Please?"  
"No."

"Please?"  
"No."

"Please?" I sigh.

"Fine just shut up!" I get out and walk to the passengers seat.

"By the way Katniss you look beautiful."

"Thanks," he gets in the drivers seat, and drives us to the store. We arrive minutes later. I unstrap Sarah out of her kiddy seat, we get out and walk to the store. I hold Sarah's hand, and she ends up grabbing Peeta's arm. She ends up making us swing her, so we do. I smile and so does Peeta We enter the store, and I crouch down next to Sarah.

"I'm going to get a cart baby. Wait here with daddy. Don't leave okay?" I stand up and glare at Peeta.

"Okay mommy." I get the cart and return to the spot they were at.I start panicking a looking around

Wildly. I turn around and see them at the coin machines. I head over there.

"I thought I said to stay where you were Sarah!"

"I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean to, I just saw Dora and I insisted on coming. I'm sorry mommy." She begins to cry.

"Come here." I crouch down and hold my hands out ti her. she comes to them. I walk to Peeta.

"You too Peeta. I told you to stay there!"

"Katniss I'm sorry," he starts.

"Just shut up."

"Katniss I-"

"Mommy don't be mad at daddy, please it's my fault. I insisted, please don't be mad at him! He was just trying to make me happy like you always do." I sigh. He was actually trying to make her happy! Stop it Katniss he is the enemy! Don't fall in his trap! Stop thinking Katniss, and just ignore him! Simple as that! Ignore him!

"Fine baby, now do you want to sit in the cart?"

"Yes please," I put her in the cart and begin to stroll aisle to aisle until we're done, and at the cashier. I turn around to Peeta and whisper.

"Hey I have a mission for you. Sarah's birthday is tomorrow. I need you to buy for me the Dora dolls and DVD seasons. I'll pay you back I swear."

"Sure why not."

"Okay, thanks we'll be waiting in the car."

"Okay," he leaves and I finish paying with almost three hundred fifty dollars worth of food for Sarah's birthday, I head to the car and start to put the groceries in, pretty quickly I'm done. I head to the passenger seat and wait for Peeta. Minutes later he's back and he has the presents in a black bag.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." We head home and unpack everything. We settle down onto the couch, and begin to watch tv. I notice its three thirty pm. Peeta is sitting next to me on the couch, but far away. Not close, and Sarah is laying on the carpet, with her hands to her face. Someone knocks! She then turns around to us.

"Who is that mommy?"

"I don't know baby, I'll go check!" I turn around to Peeta.

"Are you expecting someone?" He shakes his head no. I turn to the door and no other knock sounds, I turn back my attention to the tv. then again another Knock comes, but stronger than the first. Who could it be at this time? Then another knock, I go to the door and open it, I'm shocked.

"Johanna what are you doing here?"

"What do you think I came here for? I came for my niece's birthday! You dumbass!"

"Oh, hah, I forgot you were coming, well come inside." She comes in and I close the door. She sits in the small couch while I sit on the big one, not next to Peeta though.

"So how have you been? How's District 7?"

"Oh it's great, turns out everything was unpacked and ready when I got there, and I've been fine with everything. The house is huge."

"Glad to here you're good." I smile at her.

"Thanks! So how have you been?"

"I've been good! Getting everything ready for Sarah's birthday."

"Oh cool well, I hope you don't mind, but I brought some food for the party."

"Johanna you really didnt need too."

"Yeah, I know but I still wanted to do it for Sarah."

"Thanks Johanna," she turns to Peeta who is watching tv and playing with Sarah's hair, as she's sitting in-between his legs.

"So how have you been Peeta?" He looks at her.

"I've been good, good!"

"Oh that's great!"

"Yeah it is"

"So how have you been managing to come here everyday to see Sarah?"

"Umm well I live here, so it's an easy commute to see her!" He smiles shyly. Johanna turns to see me, a shocked expression on her face. I give her a look that says, "I'll tell you later," she nods.

"Oh that's great!"

"Yeah, it is, now I don't have to struggle to come here and visit her each morning."

"Well that's good."

"Yup."

"Good for you Peeta," she turns to me.

"So Katniss are we going or what?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then let's go, I'll wait in the car for you! You best hurry!" She says heading to the car. I turn to Peeta who's staring at me.

"Peeta I have a favor can you take care of Sarah for me while I buy supplies for her birthday party please?"

"Yeah sure, why not Katniss?"

"Okay thanks! Well, I go to go both of you! Take care, don't do anything stupid." I walk towards Sarah and bend to kiss her cheek, I stand up and head towards the door not looking at Peeta. I open the car door, Johanna begins to drive to the store.

"So what happened that he lives there now?"

"Oh, nothing really, Sarah wanted him there so I let him in your old room."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah..."

"Katniss!" I turn to her.

"Huh?"

"We're here."

"Oh, okay." We get out of the car and get out and head into the store. Once in we go get spoons, forks, plates, napkins, cups, tissue paper, gift wrapping paper, and hanging decorations.

"We're all done," I say heading to the cashier. We get out buying sixty five dollars of decorating stuff. We then drive to the nearest cake shop and order a big cake for Sarah and put her name, and Dora on it. We head home and take everything out of the car ti store it. We see it's late and all decide to go to sleep.

"Well, I'm going to leave and get some rest."

"Where are you going Johanna?"

"To a hotel or something."

"You don't need to do that. Stay here."

"Yes I do there's no extra place in here, and I am not staying in the living room," she laughs.

"Fine, stay in Peeta's room for a bit and Peeta can stay in my room." Peeta and Johanna stare at me.

"Are you sure?" Peeta asks.

"yes I'm sure"

"Oh, okay thanks Katniss, well, I'm off to bed, I'm tired from today." Johanna says.

"Oh, okay goodnight Johanna." She goes upstairs, me and Peeta are left alone.

"Well lets go to sleep." I say heading towards the stairs.

"It's okay I can sleep on the couch Katniss."

"No, I insist Peeta it's okay, I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we've slept together before, why not? While Johanna is here, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Fine," he says and we head upstairs.I lay down and face the wall, he faces the door and we both lay like that for the rest of the night. I fall asleep quickly not wanting to talk or see Peeta.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading and reviews and critiscims are welcomed! Thanks again and ill will see you with a update on wednesday! Thanks again to my beta bchampagne! See you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10:Fearing You

**Well hello everyone again I am back with a new chapter thanks to everyone that review! Anyways I want to thank my beta bchampagne for editing thanks again now go on and read!**

**By the way I don't own The Hunger Games! **

* * *

Chapter 10

Katniss Pov

I wake up, and I immediately know that The bed is empty. I wonder we're he is? I walk downstairs and no one is down here, I look at the clock and notice it's 3 am. Then I notice someone is on the couch. I walk towards the couch to see Peeta. I stare at him, and wonder what he's doing here? I crouch down and look at his face, I give him a shake, and he opens his sleepy eyes. He stares at me.

"Hey."

"Hey," he says sitting up, I sit next to him.

"What are you doing down here?"

"I really didn't want to bother you."

"Peeta you weren't really bothering me..."

"I felt like I was."

"Well you weren't! So let's go upstairs to my room and go back to sleep, okay Peeta?"

"No, I can't do that it's your room."

"Yes, you can, now go up to my room and go to sleep."

"Katniss, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, Katniss I-" I cut him off.

"Yes, you can Peeta!" He sighs.

"Fine, I'll do it, goodnight Katniss!"

"Oh, okay well go upstairs!"

"Fine, goodnight I guess." He said heading towards the stairs.

"Yeah, goodnight Peeta. Hey Peeta, you don't mind if I join you in a bit?" He turns around to see me.

"No Katniss... It's your bed anyways." He shyly says while scratching the back of his head.

"That's true! Okay, well go on up and sleep."

"Okay, bye Katniss." He leaves upstairs. I sit down and stare at the tv. I'm just confused what's happening with me with Peeta? He confuses me, he makes me uncomfortable. I just can't shake this weird feeling I get when I'm around him. I ignore it and head upstairs and go into bed with Peeta. I lie down and face towards the doorway, Peeta is faced towards the wall, I fall asleep fast. I wake up and head downstairs to see the clock and it says eight in the morning. I decide to make pancakes, and within thirty minutes I'm finished breakfast, fruit, coffee, and smoothies. I go sit on the couch and watch tv. Peeta, Johanna, and Sarah come downstairs and I turn around to see them. Sarah comes running to me, I smile.

"Hey baby how did you sleep?"

"I slept good mommy! Mommy did you make any breakfast?"

"Yes, I did honey, are you hungry?"

"Yes mommy I am! Can you serve me?"

"Yes baby let's go to the kitchen, go wash your hands first baby."

"Okay mommy." She runs off to the bathroom.

"Sarah no running!" I yell to her.

"Sorry mommy!" She yells back. I turn to Peeta and Johanna.

"The food is ready, you guys can come in and eat whenever you want."

"Thanks," they both say and head to the kitchen table. Sarah comes out from the bathroom and walks up to me.

"Mommy, did you make me my favorite smoothie?" She asks, hugging me.

"Yes, I did honey, it's in your zippy cup. Go on and sit baby."

"Okay mommy." She goes and sits next to Johanna and Peeta. I sit opposite from them. I begin to eat and a few minutes later I finish, I really don't get hungry in the mornings. I stand up and put the plate in the sink .

"Well if you excuse me, I'm going to go watch tv. When you guys are done you can join me." I say heading out the door.

"Okay Katniss, be there in a bit." Peeta and Johanna say, mouths full with food. I chuckle. I sit down and begin to mess around with the channels, I leave it at Wizards of Waverly Place knowing if Sarah comes out any second she will want to watch it. I sit there and begin drifting off to sleep when I hear a knock who could it be? It's too early for guests for the party.

"Who is it?" Johanna yells from the kitchen. There's no answer.

"Who is it?" I yell. No answer.

"Who is it?" No answer.

Filled with confusion I yell once more.

"Who is it?" No answer. I go to the door, and I open it to a surprise.

"You, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm here to be with you again."

"Huh?"

"I said I came back to be with you!"

"No! I don't like you Finnick! Get out of my house!"

"Nope, you're mine, and you'll always be mine Katniss Everdeen!"

"I'm not yours!"

"Yes, you are, ever since what happened betw-" He gets cut off.

"Hey Katniss who is it?" Both Johanna and Peeta yell from the kitchen.

"No one!" I yell back, but Johanna being smart comes to the door.

"You get out of here Finnick!"

"I'm not leaving till I have Katniss with me!"

"She doesn't want you, go away! Leave!"

"I told you I'm not leaving."

"Finnick leave now!" Johanna yells Pushing him, he resists.

"Leave!" We both yell.

"No!" He yells, we push him out.

"I will come back Katniss!" He yells halfway out.

"NO, NO STOP, I DON'T WANT YOU IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! GET OUT! LEAVE YOU! IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT FINNICK! GET OUT!" I yell with tears streaming down my face.

"I'll be back!" He yells already outside. I slide down the door when it's closed, frightened, shaking like a cold puppy. Tears pouring down my face, how could he after what happened? How dare he! Peeta comes out of the kitchen and sees me crying. He's shocked, he comes over to where I am and him being as nice as he is, decides to hug me. I push him off and he looks at me startled.

"I-I-I-I-I-m-m-s-o-o-o-r-r-y-y -I-I-I'm going up-st-ai-rs." I stutter. I get up slowly and Peeta grabs my wrist, I look at him annoyed. Why won't he leave me alone? He's just making it worse! He needs to stop involving himself in someone else's problems!

"Katniss what's wrong?" He asks with a worried face. I'm still shaking, why won't he leave me alone!

"Nothing Peeta! Let me go!"

"Katniss please tell me what's wrong?"

"I'M TELLING YOU PEETA, THERE'S NOTHING WRONG! LET ME GO!" I pull away from his grasp and run upstairs into my room. Peeta follows me, but I slam the door and lock it. I slide down the door crying, my hands to my face, my knees to my chest. I begin crying harder almost hyperventilating. Peeta knocks on the door.

"Katniss let me in! What's wrong?" He needs to mind his own business!

"LEAVE ME ALONE PEETA! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! PLEASE JUST LEAVE!"

"Katniss I'm not leaving!"

"LEAVE!"

"No I'm not leaving!"

"LEAVE!" I yell breaking into sobs.

"Please, just leave..." I say hushed laying down on the floor. I lay there crying in silence, minutes later I hear the door close, he left finally! I decide to go to the window peeking outside, barely seeing anything. They're all outside why?

~Peeta's Pov~

I go downstairs in mid defeat, and go to Johanna, she looks at me.

"Can we go outside and talk?"

"Yeah, sure" Sarah follows us out playing on her swing.

"Johanna I'm really worried about Katniss."

"Yeah, me too."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you it's up to her."

"Fine, Johanna can you please take Sarah out for a bit?"

"Okay Peeta, Sarah lets go to the park!"

"Okay auntie." They leave and I go back into the house slightly quiet. I go upstairs quietly and wait silently by the door.

~Katniss Pov~

I close the curtain, I guess they left. I leave the window and go to my bed. I lay there in silence few minutes there's nothing, I don't hear anything so I get curious, I go to the door and slightly open it, I peak my head out to see if there's anyone there. I see nothing, I poke out my body more to see and then all the sudden I am being pushed inside. He locks the door behind him.

"Get out of here Peeta!"

"No I'm not leaving till you tell me what's wrong?"

"I told you I'm not telling you please just go!"

"Katniss I can't just leave you here crying by yourself!"

"Why not? You left Sarah here all these years!" I yell. He looks shocked.

"Peeta, I-I'm sorry I d-didn't mean to." I say stuttering.

"Look, Katniss I'm not leaving you! With Sarah it's a different story and you know it! Just tell me please, what happened ?"

"Peeta I can't and I won't!"

"Katniss you can trust me with anything." He comes over to where I am and sits next to me.

"Peeta it's something I really don't want to talk about."

"Katniss, please?"

"I hate seeing you cry, I really want to know what's wrong and see if I can fix it?"

"Peeta, you won't be able to fix this, I really don't want you to know."

"Katniss please trust me?"

"Peeta if I tell you, things will be weird after this." He sighs.

"It won't change anything."

"I guess not, we are kind of friends." I say.

"Yeah, friends, he says kind of hushed. He choked on the part where he said friends. I sigh.

"Well, here goes nothing." Katniss what are you doing! You shouldn't be telling him!

* * *

**Okay so this it for this chapter thanks again for reading! Thanks to my befriended bchampagne for editing and I will update soon I don't know when but soon ... Thanks again reviews and criticism are welcomed!**


	11. Chapter 11:The Past of You

**Well I am back with a new chapter! I will like to thank my beta bchampagne once again! Well this chapter is mainly what happened with Katniss and her past I hope you guys enjoy thanks for reading! ^^**

**_I do not own The Hunger Games!_  
**

* * *

Katniss Pov

"Well, here goes nothing I guess." I look down, not wanting to face him.

"Seven years ago, when I was fourteen, I started dating Finnick." I sigh.

"We ended up dating for two years. When my sixteenth birthday came, he took me on a picnic, and a romantic date. When it ended we went to his room, and we ended up having sex." I sigh.

"A month later I find out I'm pregnant, I wasn't thrilled and neither was my mother. She kicked me out, so I went to live with Finnick. When I was two months along my mom asked me to move back, I said no. She insisted on buying me an apartment or something to live in, rather than living with Finnick. I declined her many times." I sigh again, tears forming in my eyes. I really don't want to say the next part.

"At three months along, Finnick got his license. He drove me everywhere. One day, before we had to go check the baby's health, Finnick had decided to go to a party and drink before he came back to pick me up. Yeah I know, why would I get in a car with a drunk, but I thought was Finnick was good at driving, even when he had a little alcohol in his system. Well,picked us up, and on the way home we ended up in the wrong lane. We were hit by a truck, since we were in a smaller car, we were impacted more. They ended up rushing me and Finnick to the hospital.

"When I woke up I realized what happened and I panicked. I kept asking if something happen to my baby. I yelled, screamed, and trashed around but no one told me anything. After they had sedated me and I woke up again, the doctor came in." I begin to sob.

"He told me that I no longer had a child in me..." I begin to sob harder. Peeta comes over and hugs me.

"I became hysterical because even though I was young, I really wanted the baby. They sedated me that day because I was trying to hurt myself. The next day I woke up, and the doctors gave me a calming drug and told me that Finnick was in a coma. I really didn't care, he didn't matter to me anymore. Days passed with me sitting on the bed with my knees to my chest, my hands around them, with my head down crying. I couldn't get over the fact that the baby was gone. I went into a deep depression and began to blame Finnick, that it was his fault..." I sigh. He hugs me tighter.

"After two weeks I was discharged and I was told to go to my moms house. Before I went, I put on a fake belly. I wouldn't go without the fake belly showing. A month passed and at my moms, and one evening my mom answered the phone, and tells me that Finnick is awake. I locked my room all day, locked, not eating, and crying. I just couldn't get over it! Why was he still alive when my baby wasn't? I became more hysterical,"

"Another month went by, and he tried to come and visit me. I panicked and I asked my mom about me moving from district four, to a new place. She agreed to it, as long as it was anywhere except Finnicks's district. So I moved to district ten. I never told my mom that the baby died. I ended up telling her that the baby was just small because of malnutrition from the depression of Finnick being in a coma. She believed me, she sends me six hundred dollars every month for me and the baby."

"Before I left, I had left a letter with my mom to give to Finnick. It said that it was over and that it was his fault for our baby dying, and that I will never forgive him. After I moved to district ten, I met Johanna. She was a runaway from her parents. She started living with me, but when her parents found her, they took her and she moved back to district seven. A week passed and she begged to stay with me and said she would be good. She only did it because she knew if she wasn't there, then no one would take me out of my depression. So they agreed. She was the reason I got out of my depression, she was with me throughout it." I sighed, "a year passed and I when I was seventeen, I had a phone call, it was Finnick. He begged me to take him back, I said no. Then I told him that it would never go back to how it was, and never to find me. I forgave him for everything and I hung up. A week passed and he found me, I had saw him looking for me. I was so frightened I headed home and began to pack." I sobbed again with no tears.

"Two days pass and me and Johanna moved to district twelve. I was so relieved he hadn't found me."

"A year later I wake up naked in my room with someone. I find out what we did, and he leaves."

"I wonder who that was?" He says shyly.

"Two months later I take a test and find out I'm pregnant again. I was literally hysterical, shocked, I never wanted a baby after what happened to the first. I didn't want the baby because it would feel like I was trying to replace the baby that never came... but over the months of watching her inside of me I fell in love with her. What I hated at was when she was a few weeks old she already had her dads hair, and at that time I hated him. Before her birth I saw him again and he saw me but he left without saying anything which made me mad. Then I decided to make my baby hate him. When she turned one and a half she began to talk and she would always ask about her dad. I couldn't break her heart by telling her that her dad was never coming back. So I told her that he was always on trips, and she believed me."

"I couldn't make her unhappy, I had decided to do everything for her. To keep making her happy whatever the cost is. She couldn't be miserable like the baby that never came to me. Years passed and when she's three about to turn four, her dad comes back and I find out everything was a misunderstanding, so I let him in her life. I still dont like her dad but if he makes her happy I'm okay then." Peeta looks down. The sight makes me feel a little guilty.

"Now her birthday comes, and for some reason Finnick knows where I live and will probably never leave me alone." I cry at him.

"Katniss I'm so sorry."

"No,it's not your fault Peeta."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not Peeta."

"Yes it is, if I hadn't made conclusions that it wasn't you, you wouldn't be hating me right now." I look at him.

"I never said I hated you, I said didn't like you," he looks down.

"For now, do you maybe think we can be friends?" I ask. I stand up tired, and open the door.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to take a shower, so can you please leave my room?" I say to Peeta he looks up.

"Yeah, sorry I'll be leaving." He says standing up.

"Hey can you set up the tables for supper?" I yell from my closet.

"Yeah sure Katniss." He calls back as he heads out and closes the door. I walk into the bathroom and begin to take a shower.

What was wrong with me today? That I opened up to him! What's happening?

* * *

**Chapter 12 will be up on tuesday or maybe tomorrow not sure when but one of those days~! thanks again for reading! Reviews and criticism are welcomed! ^^ Thanks again to my beta bchampagne! No I will leave you guys goodnight ^^**


	12. Chapter 12:The Birthday of You Part 1

**I'm so sorry I didn't update and Tuesday like I said I was. I got sick and laid in bed all two days then I supposedly dislocated my arm for some reason I don't know how but I did! I am so sorry again! So here's this new chapter for all my readers ^^ thank you again to my Beta bchampagne! I once again say I'm so sorry! I got a question to all my readers should I make Finnick like Annie fast or slowly? Because the books said he fell in love with her at first sight but yeah... Please review yor answers the quicker I get a answer the quicker the next chapter is up! Now I've kept you reading this for too long now go on and read! :)**

**_I do not own The Hunger Games!_**

* * *

Katniss POV

I get out of the shower, head downstairs and see Johanna, Peeta, and Sarah. Sarah comes running to me, she hugs me and I smile.

"Mommy what was wrong?" She looks at me with caring eyes.

"Nothing, honey it was just something that happened." I say smiling at her. She sits between my legs and I begin to pet her hair.

"What happened mommy?" She asks turning to me.

"Nothing baby just adult stuff."

"Oh, okay well you better feel better mommy. I don't like when you don't feel good," tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Mommy why are you crying?" She stands up and sits on my lap and rubs the tears away. I smile, and hug her for the longest time ever.

"Nothing's wrong baby, I just can't believe I have the best baby ever." I sniffle and release her.

"You really think I'm the best baby ever?" She asks smiling at me.

"Yes baby I do, the best." I smile and see Peeta sit down next to me. Sarah leaves and goes with Johanna to the kitchen, he to me.

"Are you feeling better?" He asks.

"Yeah a lot, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, thank you Peeta."

"No need to Katniss. I was really worried about you back there, I thought you were going to do something horrible to yourself. I'm just glad you're safe and sound." I stare at him. He has the prettiest blue eyes ever! What is he doing to me? I attack him and hug him. He looks startled, but quickly wraps his arms around my waist. He feels so comfortable, like his arms belong there, like his arms were made to fit me like a puzzle. He just feels so right, and I tighten my grip fearing, knowing that I will have to let go. I turn to him, rest my head on his neck and look to his face. I notice he smiles, so do I.

"Thank you so much for everything, and by everything I mean everything." I say.

"There's nothing to be thankful for, I should be the one saying thank you." He says and we separate. We stare at each other. He puts his thumb on my cheek and rubs away a tear, I didn't know I was crying.

"No need to cry," he says.

"Sorry," I sniffle.

"I think we should start preparing the stuff for Sarah's birthday don't you?" He asks.

"Yeah, sorry it's just been a weird day, but you're right we need to get her ready."

"What do you need help with?" He asks.

"Umm I need you and Johanna to put the tables and chairs in the backyard. Once you guys are done that, can you inflate balloons and decorate the place. After that if you could put the utensils on the tables, such as the napkins, spoons, forks you know what I mean! I think that will be it,"

"I'm sorry that's a lot." I say.

"No it's okay," he says, I smile.

"Thanks, well I need to go prepare the food and then get Sarah ready. So I will leave you to it!" I say.

"Okay," he says then heads out and calls out Johanna's name. She's already out there so they get start moving things around and Sarah decides to join them. An hour later I'm done cooking the spaghetti, macaroni and cheese, chicken salad, ribs and corn. within the hour of start up time, I order a pizza. I head to the backyard to see how they're doing. Peeta turns around and sees me, and smiles, while trying to blow a ballon. Boom! It pops it in his face. He looks startled and then his face turns red. Johanna and I start laughing at him, which makes him redder. Sarah comes to me scared, I hug her while laughing.

"It's okay baby, now let's go upstairs and get you ready. Our guests are coming soon and we need to get you cleaner than you already are." I say.

"Okay mommy." I turn to Peeta who is still red.

"If anybody knocks, let them in." I yell to Peeta.

"Okay, I will." He yells back. I head upstairs and start running the water into the tub. I strip Sarah of her clothes and she gets in the water delighted. She begins playing with her rubber duckies and I smile at her.

"Baby we need to hurry, people might be waiting to see you." I say while putting shampoo on her head. She closes her eyes.

"Okay mommy, hurry I want to see my aunts and uncles." I pour water on her and the shampoo washes away. Then conditioner, I pour it onto her head.

"Mommy, hurry." I pour water and she's done. I take her out and wrap her around in her Dora towel. She goes running to her room and picks out her clothes and puts them on. When I get there she's propped down ready for me to do her hair. I sit on her bed and she sits between my legs while I brush her hair.

"Mommy can you do what you always do to your hair?" She asks and I smile.

"Of course baby." Minutes later I'm done doing my signature braid. I put some of her bangs in front and curl them on the sides. We head to the back yard and Sarah runs off to great people. Peeta comes up to me and I smile at him.

"We're done as you see." He says.

"I see," I say.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower quickly come back down, is that okay?" He asks.

"Of course." I say. I head upstairs and take a shower myself, and put on a long green gown dress with rhinestones on the top. I put my hair loose with no make up. I open the door to go outside and see Peeta and smile. While I'm walking towards him, I turn my head and then I see him! I see him here and inside my house! I see Finnick.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! I am so sorry again for not updating! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews and critiscims are welcomed! Thanks again to my beta friend bchampagne! So a question should I make Finnick like Annie quick or slowly? Please review an answer and I'll have the next chapter up in friday or Saturday depending in what the answers say! Thanks again my readers!**


	13. Chapter 13:The Birthday of You Part 2

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time I had no wifi for what seems like ages. I had internet but I never got a single moment in it. So I got my within back and I decided to come and post the new chapter up! So in the previous chapter I said that Finnick fell in live with Annie at first sight . I apologize for that I didn't notice and I was out of wack that day! Plus I haven't read the books in a long time, so I made it a goal to read them again to write better! Now I will like to thank everyone who MSG me! Who review there answers! No here's this new chapter for all you guys! I would like to thank my beta bchampagne!**

**_I do not own The Hunger Games because if I did the book would suck under my name! _**

* * *

**_Katniss POV_**

What is he doing here? How did he get in? I find Peeta and stand behind him knowing Finnick didn't see me.

"Hey Peeta, what is that guy doing here?" I ask wondering what he might say. I point to Finnick.

"Oh I let him in, he said he was your best friend."

"Yeah, not quite. Peeta, that's that guy I told you about."

"I'm so sorry Katniss, I didn't know. I didn't see his face when he came by before. I'm so sorry. Do you want me to kick him out?"

"No, not right now. I don't want to cause any drama." I see Finnick coming towards us, I grab Peeta's hand and lock it with mine. He looks at me and I turn to him.

"Only for a bit please, while Finnick is here." I say pleading to him.

"Fine," he says and Finnick is facing me now.

"My, my, Ms Everdeen has a child. I thought you would have never had one, after what happened to ours." He smirks.

"Shut up Finnick, you know nothing. Now if you will move, we have guests to attend to. I don't need any of your drama." I say, walking away while pulling Peeta with me.

"Well if you don't mind I will join you Ms Everdeen." He says, he purposefully walks between Peeta and I, breaking our hands, damn.

"Whatever," I say. I wave Peeta with my right arm to stand next to moves to my right side and we walk towards Sarah who is at her table.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" She looks up to me and Peeta with macaroni and cheese in her mouth, I chuckle.

"Baby you don't need to get dirty now." I tell her while grabbing and rubbing a towel across her face. We sit there, and eat. Sarah is on my left, and Peeta to my right. Finnick is sitting next to Peeta, looking annoyed. Someone comes up to our table and I look up shocked, I gasp, then scream.

"Annie what are you doing here?" I say standing up to hug her.

"I got a month off from school and came here for my favorite nieces birthday!" She says, I smile.

"Thanks a lot for coming. I appreciate it so much! We haven't seen each other in a long time, ever since you switched universities."

"Yeah, but I finish this year and I'm thinking of moving here when I'm done." She says.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I might major in something other than nursing here."

"Oh great, would you like to sit?"

"Yeah sure." I lead her to the chair next to Sarah. I serve her a plate of food and she begins to eat.

"Sarah say hello to your aunt." Sarah looks up from her food.

"Auntie Annie! She screams and jumps on her." Annie isn't really her aunt, but we were really close friends. Johanna, Annie, and I studied two years together at the university of District twelve. Then Annie switched universities and moved to district four.

"Now Sarah get off her." She pouts at me, Annie and Peeta chuckle. We dig in and within a few minutes we're all done. I see Finnick staring at Annie. I turn to him, he looks at me and I smirk at him. He turns beet red. Ha! I knew it! This may be it, maybe Finnick is beginning to like someone other then me! I wonder, Annie? I wonder what's happened to him? He's never been shy. Does he like her? Finnick likes Annie! Annie then stands up to go to the bathroom, and his eyes never leave her. I turn to him.

"No need to be staring at her a lot! If you like her that much go and talk to her." I yell to Finnick! He huffs.

"You know I'm right Finnick. I know you better than anyone." I say. "It's really noticeable, just saying. I'm surprised she hasn't noticed it. Then again it's Annie."

"Really?" He asks. Just then, Annie comes back and he shushes me.

"Geez," I say sitting back down with Peeta and Sarah. Finnick resumes staring at Annie. While walking she accidentally trips, and falls on Finnick. He catches her but they tumble down together. Peeta, Johanna and I turn to them, she fell on his lips. They locked lips when they fell, strange thing is Finnick closes his eyes and wraps his arms around her waist. She tries to pull away but he just pulls her closer. She begins screaming against his mouth. She kicks him in the privates, and he screams and lets go. She stands up and sits next to Sarah we all turn to her and she's looking down. Then turns to us and we look away like we weren't watching her. I stand up to help Finnick up, I have no grudge against him. He stands up and dusts off his clothes.

"I think I'm in love," he says. I look at him, do does everyone else. We all think that.

* * *

**okay that is chapter 13 for all my readers! Thanks again for reading reviews and Critisicim are welcomed! please please tell me what you like or dislike of this story! Thanks again to my beta friend bchampagne! I don't know when I will have the next chapter up because I am having writers block and it sucks! If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter feel free to tell me because in stuck! Help! Haha well goodbye my readers I will see you in a while! ^^**


	14. Chapter 14: The Birthday of You Part 3

**I am so sorry for not updating in a long time. I apologize I had some many things going on and couldn't update, homework, mcousin ins quince and my orchestra stuff. I apologize to all my viewers and readers. Okay I know you guys pare tired of The birthday of You chapter continuing best trust me it will pay off. So eough with me talking on to the chapter, oh this isn'dee dieted by my beta because I didn't send it in time and I felt bad so I just put it up for you guys without editing. So I apologize for the typos and grammar now go on and read.**

**_I don't own The Hunger Games!_**

* * *

Katniss POV  
Annie's face turns beet red and she runs towards the house. Me and Johanna follow her and Finnick is just there standing smiling like a goof. Kind of funny how he can change his heart real fast but I don't mind as long as he is away from me and my daughter. We see Annie in the couch breathing profoundly, I go behind her she jumps.  
"Hey Annie are you alright?" I ask her sitting down next to her.  
"No I'm not its just how can there be someone like him alive" she says beginning to cry.  
"It's okay Annie he's always been like that" I say.  
"Really?"  
"Yup, well lets go on out there and have fun no need to worry about that"  
"Yeah your right! Lets go!" We head outside and sit in our table the Dj gets set up and I go bring out the cake. Sarah squeals and I smile at her.  
"Mommy is this for me?"  
"Yes baby it's for you!" I say she squeals again and hugs me.  
"Thanks so much mommy I love you!" I bring out the candles and put four candles on the cake I light them up and we begin to sing Happy Birthday.  
"Happy Birthday to youuuu" I begin to sing,Sarah looks up to me.  
"mommy.." she slightly whispers startled that I'm singing in front of a lot of people she smiles,then Peeta joins.  
"Happy Birthday to youuuu" Peeta stands next to me and I smile to him and look at Sarah again.  
" Happy Birthday dear Sarahhh" everyone joins in by now.  
"Happy Birthday to youuuuu" I end the song and smile at Sarah.  
"Time to make a wish Sarah blow out the candles baby" she blows them out and everyone claps I take a picture of her from my camera. I begin to cut the cake and hand it out I'm done with in minutes. I sit down and begin eating some cake I sit next to Sarah and get some of my whip cream and put it on her nose she says:" no fair mommy I didn't see you before you put it on!" I laugh and she ends up putting some on me, I pout.  
"We'll now you can lick it off your nose baby"  
"That's true" I chuckle at her trying to reach her tongue to her nose.  
" Sarah where's daddy?" I ask curious.  
"I think he went to the restroom mommy" just in time Peeta comes and he sits next to me. I take out my camera and put it on a five second timer and put it far away from all 3 of us. Without them seeing it.  
"Look at the camera and smile Peeta , Sarah! " I yell Sarah is still trying to lick the icing off and Peeta looks at the camera startled and snap! Picture taken! I get the camera and look at the picture and I'm all smiling,Peeta looks startled realizing there was a camera,and Sarah is just trying to lick the icing off her nose, I chuckle.  
"What was that for?" Peeta asks.  
"Didn't you say you wanted to create memories with her? Well I'm making them for her! And I always take pictures of us together on her birthday. It would be rude if I didn't put you in it." I shyly say.  
"Oh okay. Can we take a better one?"  
"Yeah sure why not? Sarah come here were taking a picture!"  
"Okay mommy"  
"Sit on my lap Sarah" she sits on my lap, I wrap my arms around Sarah and press a timer that lets you take 10 shots per five seconds. So I put that on, I smile and Peeta is behind me. Click! Shot one, I move Sarah so that she is on my right foot. Click! Shot number two, I put Sarah on both of my legs and do the same as the first but then I feel a hand on my waist. Peeta's left hand is on my waist, Click! Shot number three I must've looked startled. I then move Sarah to my left foot and leave her there and smile ignoring Peeta's ! Shot number four is taken, I reach up and kiss Sarah on the cheek and she smiles. Click! Shot number five is done. I then make Sarah kiss my cheek and she gladly does so, I then feel two strong arms around my waist, again I ignore it and smile. His arms make me feel safe, what am I saying? he feels so right. Click! Shot number six is done, I grab Sarah's cheek and make her look like a fish I laugh, I hear a chuckle which is Peeta, Click! shot number Seven. I let go of Sarah and tell her just to smile, I smile but I then feel someone's chin on my shoulder and Iook back at him and he's just smiling, Click! Damn! Shot number nine, I'm still looking at Peeta, he catches my gaze and we get lost in each others eyes. I then notice his eyes and how bright they are. I've never seen someone's eyes so Crystal blue, he begins to move his head closer to me and so do I. What's happening to me? Snap out of it! You don't want this! Do you? I do want this. He moves slower and closer I close my eyes slowly I move,once again what I'm doing? His lips are just an inch away I can feel his breath. Click a flash goes off! We break apart, what was I doing? Was I about to just kiss him? I was. Why I'm I doing this? Could it be I am in love with him? I am.

* * *

**okay so I'm done with this chapter again thanks for reading, and please review me anything you think is bad about this or how it's going. Thanks again and I will be back in a few days with a new chapter goodbye. ^^**


	15. Chapter 15: The Beginning of Me and You

**Okay so I came back with a new chapter today to all my readers And viewers I hope you guys enjoy it as much as much as I enjoyed writing itKosovo I barely noticed I've passed the 75'th review and I want to thank every one. I mean I never thought I would get that far thanks so much to everyone ato really truly thanks you guys make my day everyday. Wooh so to celebrate the 75'th review I made this chapter supper special.**

**Okay so you guys ready for this chapter? You will be excited by the end haha! (I wish ha!) anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I will like to thank my beta bchampagne for editing! I'm really grateful for everything she's doing for this story! Thank no please go on and read.**

* * *

Katniss POV

Could be I am in love with him? I am. Erase! Erase! You are not in love with him, you barely talk to him! I must be out of my mind, yeah that's it!

"Sorry," he coughs.

"For what?" I ask coughing a bit too.

"For you know, what I did and was about to do. I don't know what happened to me." He says looking away.

"It's okay. I wasn't stopping you it was kind of my fault too." I say shyly. He scratches the back of his neck and smiles shyly at me.

"Sarah, please get off me baby." I say to her, ignoring Peeta. What an awkward night, what is happening to me?

"Okay Mommy, Mommy when are we going to dance?"

"You want to go dancing baby?" I ask Sarah.

"Yes mommy for a long time!"

"Let's go then! Annie, Johanna lets go dance!"

"Okay" Annie and Johanna say. Peeta, Finnick, and Gale, who barely came, look at each other.

"Mind if we join girls?" They all ask.

"No we don't mind," we all say. We begin to dance, an hour and few minutes later, Sarah ends up sitting down, Peeta and I go to her.

"Hey baby how come you're not dancing?"

"Nothing mommy, it's just I'm a little tired." She says, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh okay, do you want to go to sleep?"

"No it's okay, I'm just worn out from dancing that's it mommy."

"Oh okay. If you want to go to sleep, just tell me."

"Okay mommy. Mommy can I ask you a question?" Peeta and I both look at her.

"Yeah sure what baby?"

"Do wishes really come true?"

"Why baby?"

"Because I wished you and daddy could be together again like when you had me. Like if they don't come true, I'm okay mommy because I have you and daddy here. I want us to be a family. I don't know I wished many times on my other birthdays and some came true, and some didn't. I was just wondering mommy." She says says. I gulp tears that are threatening to come down.

"We'll see baby, the fairies sometimes get the wishes, but sometimes they don't baby."

"Oh okay mommy. Can I go to sleep now? I got really tired all of a sudden." I take Sarah up and tuck her into bed. She quickly falls asleep. It's ten thirty, and they begin playing slow music so I sit down. Johanna begins to dance with Gale, I'm so happy for her. I then turn around to everyone dancing then spot Annie, but she's not alone she's dancing with Finnick. I turn my head around, wait, what? I turn my head back to them. Woah, what made her change her mind? Finnick must have been really persistent. I look away and look down. I begin to hear footsteps and I look up to see a hand reached out to me, it belongs to Peeta.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He says scratching the back of his neck shyly.

"Yeah sure, why not?" I say and take his hand. He walks me over to the floor, I wrap my hands around his neck. He puts his arms on my waist and we sway back and forth, he catches my gaze and we stare at each other.

"You look so beautiful Katniss."

"Thanks Peeta. You don't look so bad yourself." He smiles shyly.

"Thanks," we sway at the rhythm of the music and before I know it I'm under his spell again. I look at his eyes, I begin to think I really love his eyes, I always stare at them. He sees me staring and holds onto my gaze. He puts a hand up and strokes my cheek. His hands feel like electricity on my face, "you look so beautiful."

I blush a beet red, "thanks," I say shyly.

"Oh Katniss, you look so cute when you blush." Which makes me turn a darker red, his hand begins to stroke my cheek. I remove one hand from his neck and hold his hand in place, holding it tightly, wanting it there forever. He removes it and puts his hands on my waist and pulls me toward him, and I burrow my head into his neck. I really don't know what's happening to me? Or what he is doing to me? But I know I never want it to end.

"Peeta," I softly say.

"Yeah Katniss."

"What are we doing?" I mumble into his neck.

"Dancing," he says.

"No I mean..." I raise my head and look at him.

"I don't know, it's whatever you want it to be. We could go on, or dance?"

"I don't know either. You confuse me."

"I do?"

"Yeah a lot."

"Oh," he says slightly hushed. I bury my head against his neck and hum into it. We sway more and I look up at him. My heart begins to pound hard and I'm wondering if he can hear it? Why is this happening? Am I really falling for him? He looks at me and once again we get lost in each others eyes, strange thing is I lean forward and cup his cheek. I look at his lips and how pink they are, and I begin to think how they might feel on mine. He places his hands on my hips, I place mine around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape. He begins to lean in, and before I know it, his lips slowly reach mine. My eyes flutter open in shock and it takes me time to realize what's happening.

I'm kissing Peeta Mellark.

* * *

**So thanks so much for reading! Please review or criticize I don't mind they make my day. I always check my email and see I got new followers and reviews they brighten my day. Once I was in class and saw someone reviewed i read it then I spazzed I front of the classroom and i was like I'm sorry I didn't mean to. It made my day do. So please revive once again I would like to thank my beta friend bchampagne for editing! I will see you further this week goodbye!**


	16. Chapter 16: Me and You

**Woo! Im back with a new chapter...so I have a bit of writers block and couldn't think of anything to write but I'm back ha! So I want to thank everyone who reviews and gives this story a chance you guys make my day. Okay so I would like to thank my beta friend bchampagne for everything she is doing for me and this story, thanks! Now please go on and read this chapter ^^**

**_I don't own The Hunger Games Suzanne Collins does!_**

* * *

Katniss POV

He places his hands on my hips and I place my hands on his neck. He leans in, and before I know it, his lips slowly reach mine. My eyes flutter open in shock and it takes me some time to realize what's happening.

I'm kissing Peeta Mellark.

I don't pull away because his kiss is sweet, it's soft, loving, it's like the first kiss you never want to end. So I pull him closer, not wanting to separate for air. For once in my life I feel fixed, like if Peeta was the puzzle piece to the big puzzle. I don't feel like I've lost everything, I feel like I can finally be free, without worrying about my deceased child and dad. Just remembering them makes me pull him tighter to me, he tightens his hold on my waist, he makes me feel safe like nothing could ever happen to me. After all my efforts, we separate and I look at him he looks at me.

"Katniss..." He says my name. Coming out of his mouth makes my whole body shiver, not a bad shiver but a good one.

"Peeta...I," I can't say it, not yet. "What just happened?" He nuzzles his head on my neck. I can feel his hot breath on my neck and I get goosebumps.

"I think we...kissed." He softly says. "I'm sorry," he says and puts his head back up and stares at me.

"For what Peeta?" I ask clueless. What is he talking about?

"For what I did? I really didn't mean to rush you. It's just ever since that night, I've never stopped thinking about you." He says scratching the back of his neck. I envelope him in a hug.

"Who said you could apologize?" I smile at him.

"No one... I guess." He says.

"Peeta what are we doing? I mean what are we?"

"I really don't know...I know one thing, that...I'm in love with you. And this feeling, it's never going to go away..." He smiles at me shyly and I smile at him and envelop him in another hug.

"Katniss can I ask you something? Like something really huge?" Huge? Oh my god is he...? He can't be?

"Yes Peeta?" I ask wanting to hear those seven words he has to say. What am I thinking?

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He says hushed voice, looking down. I really want to be...I hope this plan works! It better.

"Not in a million years." I look at him, I hope this works out good. I'm not really good with words.

"Oh." His face shows pain and he looks down. I put my hand on his chin and pull it upward. He stares at me and I smile at him. His face says he's confused by my smile, but his eyes show pain and its like stabbing something in my heart. I can't say what it is but it hurts. He of course cut me off, he isn't letting me finish what I need to say, the last words of the sentence, his eyes are hurting me. His eyes are distracting me. He is hurting, and it's hurting me.

"You didn't let me finish! Again!" I slightly yell and shyly smile at him. I'm kind of mad he cut me off! He looks more confused, like he thinks he knows he is going to be rejected, but I smirk at him which causes his eyes to turn more sad, and more confused. Bam, another pang to my chest, it hurts a lot. What is this feeling? I come out with the last words.

"However, right now, right here, at this time. I want to be with you and only you, so thats a yes! Also if you think about it in a million years, we would be dead Peeta. So I could never actually say no because I'd be dead. Even when dead I'd say yes. So next time think Peeta!" He picks me up and swings me around all goofy and smiling.

"I can't believe this is happening." He says putting me down.

"Well it is" I say stroking his cheek. We look at each other and what I see in his eyes is love and happiness, and it's all because of me. I reach up to him and kiss him but a soft gentle kiss and I smile into it and so does he. We break apart when we hear someone clap.

"Well well, what do we have here?" I turn around and see it's Johanna. She smirks at me, and I blush a beet red.

"So I see you and bread boy are sucking off each others face already." She smirks and I blush a deeper red.

"What? No, we were just..." I say shyly.

"Uh huh, like I believe you Katniss. Remember your not good at lying." She says laughing. Peeta comes from behind and circles my waist and I look back at him and slightly smile.

"So are you guys together now?" She asks.

"Yeah," I say smiling, she smiles back, and I turn around and see Peeta with the largest smile on his face. He is so cute when he has that smile on him, I smile back at him.

"Oh my gosh! Katniss Everdeen finally has a boyfriend! Congratulations! You don't know how happy I am for you! I always knew Peeta was the guy!" She brings me out of my thoughts and I look at her.

"Thanks Johanna." I smile to her.

"I always knew he was going to be the one for you," she says to me.

"Yeah I know. Thanks Johanna." I say.

"Your welcome Katniss. Well I have to go because I have to go back to District seven tonight, so me and Gale are heading off."

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, Gale has to work, and I have to start preparing things for the wedding." I pout.

"Once again I congratulate you on your engagement."

"Thanks, well I'm off now. If not I'm going to miss the train. Bye Katniss." Peeta removes his hands and I hug Johanna. She then goes and hugs Peeta.

"Goodbye Johanna," he says.

"Goodbye Pete! Remember to take care of both of them! Don't fail me!" She says to him and he chuckles.

"Don't worry I won't," he says.

"Oh shit, okay I got to go, the train is going to leave in a few, bye." She says running off. I'm going to miss her, Peeta comes behind me and encircles my waist and puts his chin on my shoulder. I smile, everyone begins to leave since we stopped playing music, and it's just me, Peeta, Annie, and Finnick here still.

"Hey Katniss do you mind if I stay here for a bit? I kind of forgot to get a hotel." Annie asks.

"Yeah sure Annie. Remember my house is your house." She nods.

"Can I stay too?" I turn to Finnick.

"I kind of came on impulse and forgot to get a hotel too," he says.

"Yeah but there is only one free room. So who is getting it?" I say looking at them. They look at each other, and Annie looks annoyed at him.

"I will." Annie says.

"No I will." Finnick says. They start to yell.

"No I am Finnick, you're sleeping on the couch!"

"No you are!"

"I'm not Finnick! You're the guy so you sleep on the sofa!"

"No why don't we just share?"

"No! Gross I'm not sharing with you!"

"Why? Huh?"

"Because it's you!"

"Me? What does it being me have to do with it?"

"Everything!"

"Whatever, so, yes or no?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Do whatever you like! I don't care, stop bothering me!" Annie yells looking red.

"Okay then where is the free room?" He asks me Annie looks at him still red.

"Upstairs bedroom next to mine." I say. He starts to leave and then turns around to Annie.

"Are you coming or what?" Annie looks at him and huffing, walks towards him and they go. I turn around to Peeta.

"This is going to be an interesting night," he says. I nod.

* * *

**thanks so much for reading! Please review, reviews or criticism are welcomed! So I have a bit of writers block so please review any suggestion you guys want to be in the story or the next chapter because I have nothing right now...-_- I want to thank my beta friend bchampagne for everything she's doing for me and the story! Thanks again for reading now goodbye until next time.**


	17. Chapter 17:Me and YouWait? What?

**I am back! I'm sorry I was late again I and no wifi and my iPad broke and then I had a concert, and mainly writer's block. So I know I haven't updated in a long time but I have writer's block please help me! hahah ****Okay thanks for sticking with me for a long time! I will like to thank my beta friend bchampagne for everything's he is doing for this story! Okay now please go on and read!**

* * *

"This is going to be an interesting night," he says. I nod. He begins kissing my neck, and I get goosebumps at the contact. I place my hands on top of his, which he has resting on my stomach. Peeta interlocks them together.

"Peeta..." I turn my body to him and look up at him. He looks down at me and smiles, his smile warms me up inside, I smile back at him.

"I feel like this is a dream." He says, pulling me closer to him.

"Well, it isn't Peeta." I say chuckling a little at him, I pull my hands up and wrap them around his neck.

"I know it's just, I can't believe it, I finally have you." I smile at him. He has this way with words that I can't explain, I love that about him. He brings his lips down to mine and he kisses me passionately, all i feel is love, and lust. His kiss brings a fluttery feeling to my stomach, a heat I never knew I had, a heat that is burning inside of me. This heat isn't going away, it's a heat I'm getting just by being with him. He then runs his tongue on the lower part of my lips, making me moan in his mouth, allowing his tongue to begin to explore my mouth. Both of our tongues dance in a rhythm together, then we slowly break away. He smiles at me and I smile to him.

"I think we should go inside " I say, because I think it's really late.

"Yeah you're right. Am I sleeping with you again? I mean, if it's not a bother?" He asks. I chuckle at him.

"It is not a bother Peeta, remember, we are going out. It doesn't have to be an awkward relationship. Also, yes, you are sleeping with me. Where else would you sleep?" I say as I slightly laugh at him.

"Right," he says scratching the back of his head.

"Well, let's go this whole night has been tiring."I say pulling him upstairs. We go into my room and I head to the bathroom to take off my dress. The zipper at the back gets stuck and it doesn't want to come undone.

"Hey Peeta can you come in here for a bit?" I slightly yell to him from the bathroom.

"Yeah wait let me put on my sweat pants," he says, his voice close. He comes in a few seconds later.

"Sorry I was having trouble finding my sweat pants." I look at him and notice that he is just wearing sweat pants and no shirt. I observe him up and down and look at his chest and see how well built he is. He must have noticed me staring because when I see his face, he smirks at me. I blush a beet red. I mentally slap myself for looking at him, then cough.

"Oh, yeah, can you help me take off the zipper? It kind of got stuck..." I say to him.

"Yeah. Hold your hair for a bit." I hold my hair and Peeta begins fumbling with the zipper, after moments of struggling it slowly goes down, he begins to pull it and goes all the way to the bottom. It accidentally falls off my chest area and I turn to Peeta. His mouth is open and I'm not quite sure why, so I ignore it.

"Thanks Peeta, that thing was stuck." I say smiling at him, he looks at me quickly then turns away, he gulps. He has turned a beet red, and I'm just confused, I look at him and put my face close to his, he turns away. I'm so confused what's going on?

"Why are you turning around? Did I do something wrong?" I say a bit annoyed that he is turning away from me.

"Y-you-" he stutters.

"I what?" I say slightly annoyed.

" Y-you h-have nothing on your ch-chest-" he says. I what?

"What?" I ask confused.

"I can see your breasts." he mutters. He looks at me, then looks down, then looks away and turns a very dark beet red. I what? I look down to my chest and noticed I'm not wearing a bra. Shit! Instincts kick in and I cover myself with my hands, I had forgotten I don't wear a bra with that dress because it has two strapless bra's connected to it.

"I'm sorry I kind of forgot," I say blushing a very deep red.

"It's okay..." he says looking at me.

"Could you go to the room and get me a, you know-?" He looks at me confused, but then gives me a knowing look.

"Oh okay I'll bring it." He says as he leaves and I sit on toilet seat. Holy shit! I just noticed something, Peeta just saw my boobs! Holy shit! What is he thinking? I'm doomed! He comes back in and I look up at him, and smile at him.

"Thanks," I say, I turn around and put my bra on and turn to Peeta.

"I'm sorry about that." I say looking down, he comes over to me.

"It's okay, things happen." He puts his hand on my cheek and smiles at me.

"Thanks, hey could you get me a ta-" I am interrupted by moans, Peeta and I look at each other. I look at the wall and head towards it, I put my ear on it.

"Finnick-" I hear someone moan. I gasp and Peeta comes up from behind me and puts his ear on it too.

"Finnick-"

"Annie-"

"Finnick! Harder! Faster!" I gasp and look at Peeta.

"Are they?" He nods.

* * *

**thanks again for reading! Please review and tell me what you think so far of this story! Criticism are welcomed! Thanks again to my beta bchampagne for everything she's doing for me and this story. Thanks again and I will see you when I have the next chapter up! Please review anY Ideas you guys have for this story or what you want in here cause I still have a bit of writers block! Goodbye my fellow readers,! ^^**


	18. Chapter 18: Explaination of Me and You

**I am so sorry key dear followers! I am so sorry! I really don't deserve your forgiveness! I have an excuse though these whole 3 weeks or 4 I really don't member. The 2 weeks of break I went to Mexico, for all winter break, and then the last week of school I couldn't update because of finals( my parents banned me from the Internet, till I studied for the finals :() and the week before the finals I had all my extra curricular classes activities to do after school :( I apologize again I am very very sorry! You don't know how much I wanted to update this story, I felt really bad about it. I hope you guys have the heart to forgive me! This chapter is not edited by beta friend bchamapgne i thought about sending it to her, but then it'd just take longer for me to update and since I felt already guilty, I decided to just put it up. Anyways chapter go on and read! Thanks!** **I do not own The Hunger Games! **

* * *

Katniss POV

"Thanks, hey could you get me a ta-" I am interrupted by moans, me and Peeta look at each other. I look at the wall and head towards it, I put my ear on it.

"Finnick-" I hear someone moan. I gasp and Peeta comes from behind me and puts his ear on it too.

"Finnick!"

"Annie!"

"Finnick harder! Faster!" I gasp and look at Peeta.

"Could they?" He nods.

*Annie's POV*

I hate him! I hate him! How could there be such I guy a live! We walk in to the bedroom and he lays in the bed curling into the bed sheets.

"What are you doing?" I ask, he looks up at me.

"What do you mean what I'm I doing? I'm about to go to sleep!" I look at him dumb funded.

"Couldn't you just be a little bit nice and let me sleep there.. since you know I am a girl"

"So...what does that have to do with it?" I scuff, gosh I hate him!

"Your...ugh!"

"So I'm taking that as in a you don't care thing. Right?" He smirks.

"Whatever. Your a dick!" I say sitting on the bed.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to you. By the way the bed is huge so you have plenty of space okay sweetheart?" He says.

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine fine, feisty huh? Anyways you want a massage to calm your nerves?" I look at him.

"Your not kidding right? Do you even know how to massage?" I ask him, he smirks again.

"What you think I'm a fool! Of course I know how to massage! I work part time in a spa by my home!" He says, I smile. What the heck? Why did I smile?

"Fine..massage me fool!" I say laying down. He puts his hands on my back and they begin to do wonders, it feels like I am in a dream. He puts his elbows on my back and it hurts somewhat at first so I call out his name.

"Finnick-" I say in pain sounding more like a moan.

"What?" He whispers, I couldn't here that clearly. Hevbegins digging deeper, I'm in pain and I squirm.

"Finnick!"

"Sorry" he whispers again, he begins to go slower.

"Annie-" he was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Finnick harder! Faster!" He begins to put his hands harder on my back and I squirm when he pushes it too hard.

"Watch it your doing it to hard!" I yell.

"Your the one that said they wanted it harder and faster!" He scuffs.

"Sorry!" I say feeling guilty.

"We'll I'm done with it goodnight!" He says obviously pissed, grabbing the sheet covering himself with it. I grab some of the sheet and pull it from him, wrapping it around me too.

"You know I am cold Finnick" I say, he releases some of it and I cuddle to it feeling the warmth of it. The whole room is silent and I hate it, I begin to feel guilty, I mean he was trying to make me relax.

"Finnick.." I tug his shirt, he squirms.

"Finnick-" I tug at his shirt again, he turns to me.

"What Annie?" He says rubbing his eyes with his hands, looking quite cute doing that. Wait what? Cute? Annie!

"Annie!" I snap out of my thoughts.

"Sorry I got lost in my thoughts. Oh I'm sorry about the massage thing you were trying to make me feel relaxed and I complained. I'm sorry" I say looking down. He looks at me and I notice his eyes sparkling with the moonlight coming from the outside.

"It's okay Annie"

"Sorry again. You don't know how bad I feel" I say grabbing his hand, he chuckles.

"It's okay Annie. Lets go to sleep" he says closing his eyes slightly. I look at him and to rice his handsome features, and I blush creeps up my cheeks.

" Do you mind if I cuddle with you? I'm kind of cold" I say he looks at me in disbelief and I shyly smile at him. Why did I do that? I mean it's probably a hundred degrees outside! He nods and I go closer to him and lay my head in his chest while he wraps his arms around me. I feel secure, wanted, loved and I smile into his chest sleep slowly engulfing me.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! And again I apologize again for my tardiness! Please review or criticize thanks again reviews really make me smile! Thanks again till next time goodbye!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Morning of You

**Okay again I apologize for updating late! I'm really trying to focus more on school right now caused really want to get good grades, and I totally forgot about this story for a bit. I sincerely apologize for the late update, school really stressful. I promise to update weekly not daily because I am really Trying to get a scholarship for college and its cutting my Internet time off. I know and I'm bBeaty in freshman year trying everything to get that but I reall ywant it and I hope you guys can understand. I apologize for the grammar mistakes I didn't have time to send it to my beta friend bchampagne I'm sorry. **

**_I do not own The Hunger Games!_**

* * *

Katniss POV

I wake up super early to cook breakfast, I head down stairs and begin to cook sausage and eggs while I turn on the tv. I head upstairs and check on Annie and Finnick really quickly, and what I see is really shocking. Annie is curled up to Finnick, and Finnick has his arms wrapped around Annie. I decide not to interrupt them, and close the door behind me. I go back down stairs, and begin to stir the eggs when I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist. I turn around and smile at him, I lean my head back to his chest.

"Good morning" he says nuzzling his head into my neck.

"Good morning" I say he kisses my neck, and then turns me around to face him. He kisses me on the lips and I smile into the kiss, we then pull away.

"What are you doing?" He asks, pulling me into a hug.

"Apparently hugging you" he chuckles.

"Apparently.. do you smell anything burning?" I laugh and then break the hug.

"The food" I say running to the stove and removing the pans, I put them in the counter. I then see him come in and laugh, I turn to face him.

"Instead of laughing you could help" I say crossing my arms in front of my chest, he chuckles and comes to face me.

"It's cute seeing you do that real quickly" he chuckles wrapping his arms around me, I pout at him and he chuckles at me.

"Your so cute" he leans in and kisses me again, I smile. We then break apart.

"So what are you doing up so early?"

"Early? Peeta it's 11 something. That is not early" he chuckles.

"Yeah your right" I laugh and then see Sarah come out into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy, daddy I'm hungry!" She says.

"Baby go brush your teeth first then well eat okay?" She nods and heads upstairs.

"Will you help me cook? The last food kind of burned?" He chuckles then nods.

"What do you want me to cook?" He says while in the pantry, and I turn away from the stove.

"What can you cook?"

"Any kind of pastry" I look at him in disbelief.

"Really?" He nods.

"Since when?"

"Since I was little my mom and dad use to own a bakery but they then sold it when they divorced. I never stopped knowing how to bake them so I still know now"

"Wow that's impressive, well I guess you could bake some bread for us while I watch?" I say sitting down and he laughs but then nods.

"Anything for you princesses" he says taking stuff out of the pantry. I look at him in astonishment he puts thing in a bowl and mixes them, then kneads the dough. At the end he ends up putting them on the stove real quickly, I look at him.

"Wow your done that fast?" He nods.

"You amazed princess?" I laugh.

"Amazed more like astonished. I mean who knew I would have a baker as boyfriend" he chuckles and wraps his arms around me.

"I knew" I huff and pat his hands.

"Sure you did" I laugh, we stay like that for minutes till the timer goes off. I slap his hands and he grumbles.

"Hey! You have to check on the buns they'll burn!" He grunts again.

"I don't want too. I want to stay here in your arms.

"As much as I would love that. The breakfast will burn if you don't check it" I say slapping his arms.

"Fine" he says grumbling removing his hands from my waist. He goes and pulls the buns out the oven and places them neatly in a basket.

"Done" he says coming back and wrapping his arms around me again.

"You really like doing this don't you?" He puts his head on my shoulder.

"You bet. I enjoy this a lot" he says smiling, and I smile at him. He leans in and gives me a quick peck on the lips. I smile and blush.

"Your so cute!" He says hugging me tighter, I smile. We then break the hug and set up the table. Sarah comes running down and sits on her chair, and then Annie and Finnick join us sitting down we begin to dig in. I notice Annie and notice she has really bright cheeks, I'm curious.

"Did you guys have fun last night?" Annie chokes on her cheese bun and Finnick looks at me.

"What?"

"I asked did you guys have fun last night? I mean we clearly heard you. Don't you ever do it again my child is right here!" They laugh t me and I pout.

"You thought we were..oh my god Katniss!" Finnick and Annie begin to laugh at me.

"What do you mean? We obviously heard you!" I say looking at Peeta and he nods.

"Yeah but it was a massage and nothing else" I smirk.

"Then what was Witt the cuddling in the morning?" They gulp.

"That-t-t I was cold" Annie says.

"Cold it was more than a hundred degrees outside Annie!"

"We'll I was cold!" She says pouting, I laugh at her.

"It's okay I don't mind you guys make a cute couple" they become beet red.

"Shut up!" They both yell at the same time. I laugh and they turn even redder.

"Oh look you guys look like tomatoes!" I say snapping a picture, Peeta laughs along and so does Sarah.

"Shut it Kat!" They both say again, I laugh even harder. What friends do I have?

"Haha"

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter disappoints you I'm really sorry again! Tanks again for reviewing and reading! reviews and critisicim are welcomed! Thanks again until next week!**


End file.
